Gundam Seed the Last Stand
by Jenova13
Summary: Post GSD . When the last strongest enemy organization approached .. While the ZAFT ORB AF tech doesnt compare with them .. KxL AxC SxL Yx(F) DxM . Mobile Suit crossover . Little lemon and adult scene . Lot of dying and tragedy :( . Chapter 6 UP ! RnR plz
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed : The Last Stand

I'm just finished wrote 2shot of post-destiny , honestly i've planned this story to become my own ending ver , if there still lot of reader who can rate and give me a comment , i'll go with a lot of chapter , but if not , i think this 2shot is enough ..

Chapter 1.1 : Preparation

C.E 75  
ORB Union  
POV : 3rd person

Cagalli is wake up in this beautifull morning .. As her usual activities from day to day , she must as soon go to the goverment office ..  
Tomboyish , stubborn and reckless maybe her natural charatecteristic , but now she's allready 20 years old , she's gettin mature , gettin beautifull , and in a way to become a true princess from the young princess ..

She's getting off from her bed , take off her lingerie , and get ready to the bath . As she allready on the bathroom , she look up at the mirror , she's muttering " how can i forget him ? Are this the best way for us ? " , everytime she look herself in the mirror everymorning , she's always remembering him , the man who she left behind with another girl , for the sake of them , Athrun Zala

To cut off her every morning blue , she's turn on the shower quickly , fill the bathtube with water and soap , and start enjoying her bath

After finish the bath , she's as soon to prepare herself , to start her usual duty as ORB Representative .. Take her "uniform" , white blouse with purple coat and trousers .. And before leave her room , she opens her desk , take her keyroom , and at once she's stunned and muttering "What should i do with this ring ? Im getting worse everytime i saw this ring.." But , as usual , she quickly cut it out , and went off from her room ..

When she open the door , she's getting surprised and yelled " kisaka ! How can you allready at here ? Dont make me shock ! " .. And that tall muscular brown skin man only chuckled and said " oh come on princess , you allready know that this is my duty everyday to pick you up princess " . And she answer him quickly , " Cut it kisaka , everyday you just wait me in front of my car , what's the heck make you come in front of my room right now ? Is there anything important to say ? "

" Nothing important cagalli-sama , i just want to remind you to wake up earlier tommorow , because we have to attend the bloody valentine tragedy ceremonial at the ruin of daedalus lunar base as the orb representative right ? " he answered it . " i know it cant be the real reason that make you try to shocked me in front of my door ! " cagalli answered it yelly to kisaka . " Oh yes , pardon me to say this , but you think are its ok to pretend stop the mobile suit production ? I'm just aware .. That the you'll lost lot of voice in our next election .. Because as far as i know , even the Seyran's know have lost their loyalist after this last 2 years , but the Sahaku's support are gettin bigger , and you know that Mina Sahaku's is totally against your choice to stop all the mobile suit production " " are not its better for you and mina have a meeting to clear this diversity ? " he nodded again . But Cagalli only keep her mouth silent , and walk through her car faster

After both of them allready on their car , cagali answered it directly , " you think i'll goin to change my word ? No way ! Mina are disagreeing me because how can the Sahaku's got a lot of money without selling their fucking mobile suit ! And as far as i know , the mobile suit development means war development ! "

C.E 75  
Orb Union - House near Morgenroete  
POV : 3rd person

Mwu la Flaga is standing in his house's balcony , he hold his glass of coffe , and staring to the beautifull morning , until murrue snapped out from their house to accompany him. "How's the coffe today ?" Murrue asked him , " better than andrew's , because youre my girl " Mwu answered it with a chukled . " have you remember ? Even your amnesia times , your jokes is still creepy ! " Murrue answered him with a little laugh too . " but you still love me at that moment right ? " Mwu nodded her answered . "oh my , i'll never win a conversation with you mwu !" yelled murrue toward him . And both of them goin laugh louder with a glass of coffe in both of their hand .

As minutes goes by , murrue start to speak , "are you ok to go with me to tommorows ceremonial mwu ?" , " why not ? " mwu answered her easily. "Since your "Neo" has been noticed as MIA , and also Mwu is MIA too , are you sure you're ok to go tommorow ? I mean , its your first time right to meet lot of Atlantic Federation generals since 2 years ago ? And 4 years ago if you're Mwu not Neo ! " Murrue replied him.  
After hear her statment , mwu is silent for a few seconds , but here he goes with his answer "Yes , tommorow maybe will be a weird condition , but i think , we must keep goin to the ceremony , for our respect for them , who lost their life to end this war , to guide this world into peace"

" Ok , if you're ok , than sure im ok too ! Mr Endymion Hawk ! Our Eye of Endymion !" Said Murrue to him . " ahahaha , so long since i ever heard someone called me like that ! " Mwu answer her with laugh ..

And few moments later , both of them get back inside their house to prepare their package for tommorow ceremonies , and murrue starts to ask mwu , "you think which is better for us to use tommorow ? Still orb union uniform ?" . Hear that question , mwu's face gotten change suddenly , and he answered it , "sorry , i dont mean to discredited ORB , but tommorow ceremonys are for those who lost their life at the war right ? Are not better for us to wear the atlantic federation uniform ? I think it suits more for us tommorow , lets take it as our respect for our lost comrades right ?"

"Sure i absolutely agree mwu , thats why i ask you about this , since i think just for tommorow its better for us to wear our old uniform" Murrue replied his answer . " Oh yes , dont forget to bring her cap mwu , honestly i cant forgive her totally when i think she's the one who shoot you till death , but as you come back , i'm really allready forgive her , i want to bring her cap as my presents for tommorow's ceremonial"

" whoo ? Ooh , i got it .. Ok ok , here it is the cap , i'll take it into my bag , dont forget to remind me tommorow " mwu replied her

" oh yes mwu , waltfield-san has text me , since he have a late work at morgenroete today , please bring aisha's photo . " murrue nodded it

" ok captain ramius ! " mwu replied her with a large smile

C.E 75  
Orb Union - Morgenroete  
POV : Andrew Waltfield

"Damn ! Even without making a mobile suit , my whole day is very busy" i said on my mind . And i'm continue my duty to design brand new mobile doll , a mobile suit look like , but its more simpler with their armanents , and without a pilot too . Cagalli ask us if we can make a kinda mobil suit , but without heavy armanents and pilot . Just for our deffensive fleet.

An a mature lady come toward me , she spokes lightly , "waltfield-san , the coffe is too bitter today !" " oh come on mrs erika ! Dont you get bored to have a lot vannila everyday ? Todays coffe is great you know , because its the first day since last week i dont use any vannila inside it!" I answered her optimically , She is one of head officer at morgenroete , a senior officer here , Erika Simmons

"How many peoples will departure with us waltfield-san tommorow ? I need to fill the data and through it to the shuttle service" Erika ask me

" hmm , me , mwu , murrue , how about you guys ? Sai , Kuzzey ? And you mrs erika ? " i answered it yelly , absolutely to got an answer from Sai and Kuzzey too .

" sure , we're going waltfield-san , i will message mirilia to make sure about her " sai replied to me

" ok , make it quick ! " i replied to sai , " how about you mrs erika ? " i ask her once again , "of course i'm in , since orb have important rule too tommorow , beside that you know about my junior right ?" Erika replied me .

"Oh yes , im very sorry to hear that, they are a good pilots erika,but now,as the peace have allready goes by,their sacrifice has mean a lot , not a lot , but everything , their sacrifice means everything for this peace nowdays" i replied mrs erika

"Ok , you , me , mwu , murrue , sai , kuzzey and mirialia , it means we have 7 persons right"

C.E 75  
Orb Union - in front of orb memoriam  
POV : 3rd person

This is the memorial for those who lost their life at the first bloody valentine war , in front of this "little" memorial , Shin Asuka stands , almost half an hour that he allready in front of that memorial , just silent , and try to hold off all of his tears , until now , Lunamaria come for his dearest boyfriend.

"Shinn ! I know you're here , im shocked when i wake up , youre allready left , i dont have any idea where have you been you know !" Luna's complain it to him

"Oh come on Luna , since commander joule give us holiday to go to orb and prepare ourself for tommorow , you think where i'll go ? Cagalli's office ?" Shinn answered his girlfriend flatly , and sure luna's face getting angry to hear his answer

"And now what ? I'll must share same shuttle with that athrun zala ?! Dont say we'll have a same shuttle too with that stubborn orb princess!" Shinn nodded it . Yes , peace is allready comin by , but Shinn's still have a hatred toward Athrun and Cagalli , even now maybe just a little , not as lot as when all of them in fight of each others 2 years ago. Sometimes Shinn still blames Athrun that why he escaped ZAFT , and why he dont stop the chairman crazy plans as far he still in ZAFT ? If she made it , maybe Rey will never lost his life . And Cagalli ? Their relationship only grew better a little , but sure , they never talk each other if theres no important thing to talk .

Luna's just keep silent as she hear what Shinn said before , perhaps , he dont know how to answered him clearly , how to push him to getting softer to athrun and cagalli , and she hear peopled yelled to both of them

"Oneee-chan ! Shinnn !" Yelled a girl with red haired , running into shinn and luna , behind that girl theres a man with dark violet hair , with a bitter face on him .

"One-chan ! I knock your room many times and i dont have any answer you know ? And what ? I decide to go inside your room and i just find your messy bad and your black lingerie on the floor ! You must have a great night yesterday right !" That girls yelled to Luna

"Meyrin ! Cut this freakin conversation !" Luna answered her sister meyrin with a little anger , but with a blushy faces also. Yes she's admire everything what her sister said , since she and shinn have a busy and tough day everyday under the strict commander joule , they dont have any time for sleep together,sure , when holidays came up,they will set into a great night for them. Luna's face of course cant totally hide how shy is she right now , she's once agaib remember how they start it with a hot kiss last night , how shinn undress her slowly last night, how they make it last night.

Then the man behind meyrind start to talk to all of them "emm , i think all of you allready know we've a ceremony tommorow right?" . "Throw your speech Athrun , take it into the direct now" Shinn cut athrun's word before he just finished it

"Yeah , our shuttle we'll go at 7am in the morning , since cagalli have her own shuttle with the orb delegation , our shuttle is just for four of us shinn" athrun quickly replied shinn unfriendly's word

"Good , i decide to ask commander joule a holiday to orb since i know i'll not go back in to the moon with same shuttle with your princess , of course i know she'll go with this nation delegation" replied Shinn , and then he grabs Luna's waist , and take her to walk leaving athrun and meyrin

C.E 75  
Orb union space collony - Heliopolis  
POV : Mirialia Haw

*bzzzt* *bzzzt* , my cell phone is vibrating , and i take it to open what messages have comin from

" Mily ! You remembers tommorow ceremony right ? Waltfield-san ask me to tell you , that our shuttle will leave from morgenroete at 06.30 am tommorow morning , dont be late ok ! Sai "

Suddenly i replied to him ,

" No you all dont need to wait for me , i'll go there by myself , im no longer at earth right now , im at my house at heliopolis , see all of you there ok ! "

Than i start to look at the photos at my desk , me with my ex lover who died bravely at the first war , Tolle Koenig .. And of course , everytime i saw his picture , i cant hold on my tears .. And im start crying .. Muttering inside my heart "why ! why ! why you must leave me tolle !"

Half an hour i left just for cryin .. And i decided to prepare my bags for tommorow , camera , this liontine , this pilot-suit, until i found something in my bag .. My picture with another guy , not Tolle , this guy have a brown skin with a blonde hair

" what the ! it means tommorow ill met him too ! What a mess ! "

C.E 75  
PLANTS - ZAFT HeadQuarters  
POV : 3rd person

"Deakkkaaaaaa ! I allready said come to my room quickly ! Where've you been right now ?! Dumbass !" Yzak yelled through the communication monitor , its directed to dearka's room .. And still now answered it till 15 minutes later .

"Oh come on Yzak ! I'm on duty to prepare things for tommorow y know ! Since Luna and Shinn are not here right now , i must help shiho to set all the shuttle for the councill you know !"

"Kisamaaaa ! I called you not for that you foool dumbass blonde curly" Yzak yelled once again to him , yes , war is over , the world now in peace , but Yzak's temper is still same as 4 yours ago ..

"Can you stop screamin Yzak ? Of course i know ! I allready checked that 2 units and they say its completelly ready to use for tommorow , we'll go with mobile suit right as a tribute right ? " Dearka answer it quickly as he saw Yzak angry face

"Oh and no need to scream again , i'm allready prepare their things too , rusty , miguel and nicol" after said this last sentence , both of Yzak and Dearka faces change bitterness

"Good !" And than Yzak turn off the communication line . And then she open his desk , and take an old picture inside his desk , the picture he'll never throw up , the portrait of him , commander klueze , and a beautifull red haired girl .

Yzak sit down and take his breath deeply , and he said it softly " i think , i must search the best bouquet for you tommorow " and than he stands up from his chair , walk goes from his office , replied the salutes of his subordinates in his way to the parking area , and goes inside his car. He drive his car very fast , until he stop at the biggest florist shop.

C.E 75  
PLANTS - Clyne's residence  
POV : 3rd person

Lacus are usually like usual in her free time , play with all the haro's . now the councill and the chairman have one week holiday , for the preparation of tommorow ceremony , and to prepare for the new councill candidates

Yes , since the left of chairman dullindal , his or her loyalists are still on the councill , because lacus decide it not to threw them away like a thrash , but let them finish their work until this year . And as the prediction become true , of course all of his / her loyalits will left their position when allready expired .

"Haro ! Haro ! Kiraa ! Kiraa !" Mr pink is jumping harshly into Kira , followed by Lacus more 24 Haro's , and Kira is starting feeling uncomfortable with lot of Haro's surrounding him ..

"Lacus , can you tell them to play at the garden ?" Kira ask Lacus with a pale face as he face that lots of haro's , "sure , mr pink ! please play at the garden with the others ok ?" , and sure as lacus command it , all the disturbing haro goes by .

"Lacus , is it ok for me to wear a civilian shirt tommorow ? Because i think , its kind unpolitely to use this ZAFT uniform tommorow , since even we're fight for maybe not either zaft or eaf , but my friends die during my time at the atlantic federation , im in orb uniform at two years ago , and now im in ZAFT , so are you ok with my decision ?" Ask Kira to Lacus softly

"Its allright Kira , its not a bad decision at all , we still have commander joule as ZAFT representative right?" Smiled Lacus answering Kira's question

"Thanks , and sorry i've little question more , its about ...emm , the councill , are you think its not a wrong decision to put them on the councill again ? Since , sorry i dont mean to hurt you athrun , but since they are athrun's father most loyal followers in the past time" once again Kira ask her , with a doubtfull face on him .

"No Kira , since the three post which have been left are a crucial position , the Deffensive Millitary Department , the techonology department , and also the engineering department . Of course we need senior people on that position . Honestly you know the fact too right ? Mr Yuri Amarfi has allready changed since that accident , remember the red suit i gave you to wear when whe sneak out to steal Freedom ? I got it from him ."

" what ?! " Kira cut Lacus words with a large surprise after hear her words . It means , i wear the suit the pilot which i've kill ! And kira's face turn saddly everytime he remember how he killed nicol

" Its ok Kira , at that moment Mr Yuri know my plan , and he know about who you are too." It means he know that kira who killed his son. "I'm sure he allready forgive you . And goes with Mr Ted Elthman , i think no doubt for him too , he just support chairman zala in the past , but i think you know it right ? At the chaotic moment when chairman zala fire the genesis , he allready left the councill after he knows that his son has changed side too" nodded Lacus . Hear what she said , Kira just keep silent and hear it with a lot of trustment face.

"Honestly for the last , i hope Canaveer agree to back into the councill when i personally asked her too , but i cant push her out, becausw she say she reject my offer since she's prefer to stay at home with her fammilies . The councill are important , but fammilies are the most priority and you know it right ? " Lacus continue speaking to Kira. "yes of course" , Kira replied it with a full of confidence face .

" Yes , when Mrs Canaveer reject it , theres only one left for this candidate , Mrs. Ezalia Joule , since this year her punishment are over , i hope we can make a good relation with her , as long as we have with her son" nodded Lacus


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.2 : Ceremony

C.E 75  
Daedalus Ruin - 09.00 PM  
POV : 3rd person

The first shuttle from orb union has arrived , Mwu , Murrue , Sai , Kuzzey , Andrew and Erika walk off from their shuttle.  
First at all , they must report their arriving report at the nearest officer , than they walk on into verry large room , the mirrors surrounding them are transparant , its look like they're just in the outside of this memorial colony .

In that large memorial , there was 3 sided direction , which wrote :

ZAFT . Atlantic Federation . Orb Union

Every side have a lot of small shape tombstone like in the graveyard , which wrote someones name with their date of birth , and date of die , even some of the tomb have the picture . With in the middle of that memorial , there's a huge box shape tombstone , but its still closed with a giant fabric

They look verry surprised to believe what they have saw , then andrew start to speak , "looks like each of us have a personal direction right ? I'll go first ok ? " , it followed too by erika " Yes , i think i'll choose my own way too "

Mwu answered both of them , "sure , but make sure we're back right here before the ceremonial start"

"Ok" Andrew and Erika replied it.

Than Andrew walk on into the ZAFT memorial side , he wear his old yellow commander uniform without his jacket , this the first time he wear it without his coat , for the honor for all his ZAFT comrades who lost their live in war . He walk slowly , and start to see one by one tomb , until he find someone's name , then he stop

" Aisha - C.E 42 ~ C.E 79 "

He stand up in front of his beloved girl tomb , he never cry everytime he rememembering her , but today its feel like so blue for him . He opened his bag , and take out an orange helm , with a tigger pattern striped , and the glass at that helm allready gone , some parts of the helm allready broken too . He start to close his eyes , and said it softly ..

" Everytime i look at this helmet , i'm always thinking and wandering , why you must leave this world so quickly ? Why i'm alived but you're not ? I'll never forgive God because he allready take you , not me . But as peace goes bye , i think slowly i'll accept this reality , Love you Always , Aisha " . And suddenly , he opened his eyes , and salutes in front of that Aisha's tomb

Erika have her own path too , he bring some bouquet of flowers with her , and until she found one name , she's make a stop

" Uzumi Nara Attha - C.E 25 ~ C.E 41 "

She's drop five flowers in front of cagalli's father tomb , and shes muttering " Uzumi-sama , forever we'll protect your idealism "

Then before she left , she's making a salute in front of it , and start to walk . Until now , she stop in front of three tomes , she put 10 flowers at each tomb , and she cant hold of hear tears when she look at that 3 names

" Juri Wu Nien " , " Asagi Caldwell " , " Mayura Labatt "

In the middle of her cries , she spoke it heavily , "girls, i hate that i must read your name here.. Please Rest in Peace for now and forever"

In the other way , Mwu , Murrue , Sai and Kuzzey have walk on the Atlantic Federation Side , until they stop in their first destination

" Lewis Halberton . Atlantic Federation 8 Fleet Commander "

All of them make a salutes in front of admiral Halberton tomb , that they'll never forget how admiral halberton sacrifice his fleet for the archangel's escaped to earth

Than they start to walk again , until murrue noticed it , she stopped and followed by them .

" Natarle Badgiruel - C.E 46 ~ C.E 71 . Dominion Ship Commander "

All of them spontanity remember how mrs natarle strict personality . But sure , their face shows that all of them miss her .

Murrue start to speak , " natarle , i remember when i say i wish i met you next time not on battlefield . When i think you've killed mwu , i'll never forgive you , sometimes i feel satisfy that i've kill you . Than in time when he come back , sure i'm really regret it . That i've shoot you down" and after she said it , she start to cryin heavily . And mwu grab her shoulder , and take her into his hug .

" its ok murrue , i think , natarle have allready smile to us from right there . " mwu said it softly . And he took the atlantic federation military cap , and took it into natarle's tomb . All of them make a salutes for respect , and stark walk again . Besides natarle tomb , they find familiar tomb too ,

"Muruta Azrael" "Shanni Andrasl" "Clotho Buer" "Orga Zabnack"

In the middle of their way , They saw a fammiliar person not far from them , girl with brown curly hair , kneel in front of one tombs and cryin . And sai recognize that person and yelled it to her , "Milly !"

They saw mirialia kneel and cry in front of one tomb , sure they now whos tomb it is , and they read the name of that tomb ,

"Tolle Koenig - C.E 55 ~ C.E 71 . Archangel Skygrasper Pilot"

Suddenly kuzzey start to cry too when he saw tolle's tomb , they can find an love liontine hang up on tolles tomb , with he and mirilia's pict inside , they hear milly said it continuesly " why , why , why you must leave me ! why you must leave us !" . Sai try to calm down milly , he graps her shoulder and said it unclearly , because he's sobbering too "milly,stop cryin ok ? Sure tolle's will sad in right there if he see you crying". At time she hear what sai's told her , he stand up and wiped her tears away .

And Sai feel something too , when he look up not far from tolle's tomb , he found something fammiliar tomb with picture , he felt like lost his ballance , and he kneels and start cryin when he look at the tombs.

" Flay Allster - C.E 56 ~ C.E 71 . Archangels Crew "

Kuzzey is still continues cryin since they found tolle's tomb , milly start to cryin badly too when she look at sai's face . Mwu and Murrue cant hide their sobbering face too ..

and Sai stand up , and start to speak "Flay , even what you've did with kira , what you've told to me , i'll never angry with you , i miss you damn much flay. But can you see from right there ? The peace that you and your father wished have come , i'm sure now you're smiling right there"

And Sai found weird things in Flay's tomb , he found huge bouquet of flower. Milly who recognize that bouquet too begun to speak , "Sai , where do you buy this beautifull flowers ? Do you know its a very rare blue roses right ? Its almost extinct in earth right ? I cant believe that you've got this beautifull stuff !"

"No , it wasnt me who bring it milly. As you know too , we only can find this flower at plants , how can i bring it" Sai answered her with suspicious .

"He ? Than who bring it then?" Milly asked him again..

And after look at the bouquet , murrue start to speaks , hey see , there's a letter inside the bouquet . And they start to read it

" Dear flay , im sorry i cant keep my promise to bring you to the gardens which filled up with a lot of blue roses. Sorry i'm unable to protect you at the last moment. Miss you"

They can see that note is wrote in paper with contains ZAFT logo , then milly speak once again , " look , its ZAFT logo , maybe kira who bring it , since he and lacus maybe have arrive before us right ?"

But Mwu find something weird too , "no milly , look , there's an initial in the bottom of the note you see ?" Mwu nodded

And all of them read that initial with a confuse face

" YJ "

And Sai start to speak too , "it doesnt matter who this yj is , but sure if he or she bring this bouquet here , i know he or she must be a good person"

Back to Andrew again , he walk slowly to look one by one each tombstone , than he find familiar man right there.

"Hey blonde boy!" He yelled it toward that man , and that man replied it with chuckled and speak "oh andrew , i've a name ya know !dearka elthman !" Than andrew walk up toward him , and in front of them , he can see 3 tombs with each tombs have a same picture .

"Nicol Amarfi - C.E 56 ~ C.E 7 . Blitz"

"Rusty Mckenzie - C.E 55 ~ C.E 71"

"Miguel Aiman - C.E 55 ~ C.E 71"

Andrew find theres a music sheet in nicol's tomb , and with both three of that tombs contain a red zaft uniform at nicol and rusty with gren uniform in miguel tomb.

Dearka start to speak it , andrew know that his face are sobbering , it looks like his tryin to hold his tears . " you know , nicol have a great piano skills , but everytime he invite me , yzak and athrun , only athrun will come , but he's fallin asleep too in the concert . Me and yzak never come , and sure i'm very sad i'll never be able to come forever ! Damn !"

Andrew only replied it shortly , "as you finally able make the peace comin by , sure he'll never angry that you and yzak never came" . And because he look dearkka alone , he asked him "hei , wheres ezalia's brat ?"

With chuckled dearka answered him "i dont know , this morning when i look up into his room , they said he'll allready left since 1 hour earlier , see this every single blue rose ? I think Yzak who bring it up here"

In another side , behind Erika's she heard some fammiliar voice yelled to her . "Mrs Simmons !" then when she turned back , she found Cagalli's face with Kisaka accompany her

Cagalli start to speak , "hey , i dont have lot of time right now , but beside to put some flowers on my daddys tomb i just wanna make sure that all of you have allready arrive" . Than 3 of them start to walk to find the others , and they stop untill they find 4 fammiliar person stop in front of 3 tombs .

Cagalli never forget that face , the man who make her heart beat heavily everyday , Athrun Zala . She found athrun , meyrin , lunamaria and shinn in front of a tome , when she look up at the tome she read the name

" Mayu Asuka " , " Heiji Asuka " " Shikinami Asuka "

Then she saw the pink cellphone that shinn usually bring in front of the tomb named mayu asuka , she's wandering , it must be his lovelly sister .

There's no one of them who try to speak for a certain minutes . But cagalli try to clear up his mess relation with shin , "shinn , sorry to disturbing you , but i feel really sorry too read your fammilies name right here, along with my father and my beloved 3 comrades"

When shinn heard caggali's voice suddenly he turned back , but when he saw caggali sobber face it looks like his anger has left , than he only replied it flatly "thanks"

Athrun start to speak , "look like time is running up , before the ceremony starts , its better we look up all our fallin comrades first right ?"

Then all of them start to walk . First at the end of the orb side , caggali stop them when she find one name in front of them

" Rondo Gina Sahaku "

She only spoke a little , " Gina-san , i hope my relation with your sister will not getting worse"

Than after she followed by the others make salutes in front of gina's tomb , they continue to walk

Now they have entering the ZAFT side , first they stop when they find 4 tombs side by side with 1 tombs are taller than the rest

" Haine Westernfluss "  
" Rey Za Burrel "  
" Talia Gladyss "  
" Gilbert Dullindal " which have a bigger tomb , to identify him as an ex chairman

Then luna put each tomb with 3 white roses with she has bring it , and in front of Rey's tomb , Shinn took of something in his pocket , its the photo when their first time graduating from ZAFT military , we can see luna , shinn , meyrin and rey picture in that photo . After put it , Shin , Luna , Meyrin and Athrun is making ZAFT style salutes in front of that 4 tombs , followed by kisaka , cagalli and erika with their own .

They next stop at bigger tomb too , when he read that name , he feel really sorry to know that this good person have to die .

" Siegel Clyne "

And athrun remember , in his wallet he always keep that little photo , the photo when his father first time want to seet his engaged with lacus . Its located on the clyne's residence , we can see lacus , with siegel and his wife . With athrun and his father and mother . Athrun put that photo in that tomb , and begun to salute in front of it , than they continue . They can found aisha's tomb too , with a single picture frame with her photo , accompany with ZAFT orange helm with tiger striped , than sure they know it must be andrew have allready come .

Untill now they allready met Dearka and Andrew .. They fasten their walk and come up in front of them .

Dearka starts too greet them , " hey , long time no see " . And they welcome it with a smiles . " hey athrun , dont you want make a little pray too for them ? " dearka nodded with his finger straight to the tomb in front of them .

Sure Athrun recognize suddenly what dearka means , than when he turn left , of course he can see nicol , rusty , and miguel's tomb . He start to closed his eyes , clenched his hand heavily and wandering in his mind if those 3 peoples are still live till right now . And athrun makes a salutes in front of it , followed by dearka and andrew . And he speak up shortly , "if nicol still alive , sure he must be very happy because he can play piano everyday in these peace nowdays"

And then andrew tell them , " maybe its better to go find the others left right ? Maybe they're still in the Atlantic Federation side now , we'll must get ready since the ceremony will start in a half an hour "

Not too far since they continue their journey , Athrun find something familiar , some bigger tomb like siegel or gilbert's tomb , of course he know who's tomb it is , since from the first bloody valentine's war ZAFT only have 3 chairmans .

" Patrick Zala "  
" Lenoire Zala "

He's face getting sobber when he read his father and mother name . He try to hold his tears and just make a salutes as for the respect to them than start to walking again , Until cagalli start to speak

"Athrun , dont be shy to cry ! I'm crying too everytime i look my fathers tomb . Maybe you can call me a girl , but Shinn ?! He's crying too when he saw his parents tomb !"

When Athrun hear it .. Suddenly he stop his feet . He know that his tears now are coming up .. But as fast as he can , he wiped all his tears than turn back to caggali , than he walk toward her , and surprisingly hug her and say , " thank you "

Meyrin's face sure can hide her dissappointed when she saw athrun hug caggali , but she know it is ok since he and athrun doesnt have any relationship . And than caggali ? Of course her face are blushingly red

After they continue to walk to find the others , of course they can meet mwu and the others is still in the atlantic federation side , absolutely in front of flay's tomb .

Andrew begin to greet them , "captain ramius,our crew have complete right now" he speak to her with a little chuckled in his face

"Than it means we're ready for the ceremony Commander Desert Tiger" murrue replied him with a joke too .

We can see , how mily's face are changed palmly when she met dearka , dearka is blushing too when he saw mily at the first time after many years .

He start to tease her , to cut this little mess condition , "hei milly , you're getting more beautifull since many years ago" said dearka to mirialia

"Cut it blonde ! Hahaha .. You're getting darker since last we met !" Milly replied it with teasing him too .

Then Dearka start shouting because what he saw at Flay's tomb make him really shock . " Hey ! This is like Yzak's blue roses ! Why there some in here too ?! " . And than of course all of them look him spontaneous . untill sai start to ask him , " sorry mr elthman , but who is Yzak ? "

Than dearka answered him directly . "oh sai , you can call me dearka ok ? But not blonde ! Haha . Yzak is the highest commander in ZAFT right now besides Kira , he is also from Zala team 4 years ago , with me and nicol"

And Sai just answered it shortly "oh , i see" . His face painted relieved , because his wandering in his mind "thanks God , you still protect Flay since her last moment , i know that man must be a verry good person"

in far away from them , there's Kira and Lacus on their own private room , untill Lacus said to Kira "Kira , i must leave for now , i must met the delegation from atlantic federation and caggali's companion to set up the start of this ceremonial ok ?"

Kira just answered her shortly "sure"

Than Kira look up above him , close his eyes and wandering , how many lives has lost since the war begin.. Its verry painfull to remember everytime how he kill miguel , aisha , nicol . How he see tolle , flay dying . Untill he hear the room bells are ringing . And he say .

"Whos there ?"

"Me"

"What?!" Kira's muttering , its Commander Joule voice , since he know Yzak never talk to him of there's nothing important . Since there's lacus in here , if there's something important yzak must have allready speak to her . And of course as the zaft representative yzak must be with lacus right now .

Sure Kira replied him "oh , please come in commander joule"

Then when Yzak come in , kira welcomed him , "please have a seat commander joule" , and yzak have a seat in front of Kira .

After he have a seat , he start to speak .

"Maybe you know that i'll never call you when theres nothing important thing to tell" "first maybe i wanna say sorry , since you know , i've made a mistake when we're in war that i've shoot an civilian shuttle you remember?"

Than after hear it , Kira remembered how the innocent girl who gave him a little flower made by paper have to died in space . He knows that Yzak shoot it because he dont know that was an civilian shuttle . " I'm sorry too that i've shoot down your comrades too , especially that GinN in heliopolis and the blitz "

Yzak replied him , " Yes , since its a war i think its normall that both of us have done wrong action " " and , i just wanna say thanks that you and lacus give my mom another chance . Sure all of us know that she was a radical person , but i know that since peace has comin by , slowly you can make a good relation with her "

Kira just answered him with a smile and short replied , " your welcome , but commander joule .. I think theres another thing you want to tell me right ? " because Kira saw that there something more behind Yzak's face

After hear that , Yzak face have a little surprised , but he know that he must tell him about her .

" Yes , its about this Girl " Yzak nodded , and give kira the old photo which contains he , raw la klueze and the red haired girl , Flay Allster .

After hear it and look at Flay's photo , Kira's eye opened widely , and he just can say , " Flay ? Do you know her ? "

" Yes , you remember when ZAFT capture her right ? I know her just for a month " " Honestly first , i hate her bacause she was a natural you know , since now i never like that scums naturall too . But .. Maybe i've another viewpoint about her . " Yzak start this conversation with it , and he continues his story ,

" in our first nowdays , i usually mocked her , because i hate every natural in this world .. Until one day .. , i'm really depressed when i've found athrun betrayed us , nicol died , and dearka has MIA too "

" in that moment , i'm on the pilot locker room , i hit everythings in there , i screamin loudly because i hate why everybody must left and die .. , and she's just came to the locker room "

" sure i'm shy because she look how desperate i am right there , and honestly i've cried a little at that moment , i cant wiped out my tears totally . I just mocked her once again , i yelled to her , why you come here ?! Get out before i kill you ! Get out ! "  
" i can see how her face are so scary to saw me scream in front of her , but she just speak shortly "sorry , mr klueze ask me to call you to came to his room" . Than after hear that i just say shortly , got it , you can leave now bitch . "

" but , what i saw , she's not leaving , she just turn her back and start telling me , "you know , not only cordinator who lost many things in this war , but all of us , you know what i've lost ? I lost my only one fammily , my father , i lost my boyfriend since i slept with his friend just because i want his friend avenge my father's death , than it means what you know ? The most important thing are stop this fuckin war by not killing each other "

" honestly , i'm getting anger when i heard what she have talked to me , but in deep in my heart , its true , since the war still running , there will be many lost , not for me , but for all of us . I cant answered her anything , and she just left me at that moment "

" days by days after that , even start from the little things , i try to take care of her , since whole of the ship never accept her because she's a natural . Yes in fact , maybe just only me that can act friendly to her "

" maybe its better for me to go direct from this story since we dont have any much time . Until her last day at vessalius , the day before commander klueze throw her up to the atlantic side , she come to my room at the night . She just say thank you to me for taking care of her . And .. She kissed me , honestly , first we only have a kissed for a few minutes and than i throw her , i said , oh come on , i'll never slept with someones girl you know "

" than what's her answered at the momment are the most important think i wanna tell you , she said , " no , sai is my past , i know that he'll get better girl than me , since our characteristic have a lot difference , i've told you allready that our engage just only settled by our parents" after hear like that , even i know i've a feeling toward her , i'm still in doubt , than i asked her once again , how about that strike's pilot ?! "

" then she answered me , " Kira ? Sure i admite it that i've fallin in love in him few months ago .. But since i know he's angry , and i know that his relation with sai will never getting better as long as i choose between he or sai , i decide to throw him up out of my heart , and till now , if God want give me another chance to meet kira and sai , i really want to say my apology to them . Mmm honestly too , i came to your room tonight just wanna say thanks that you've taking care of me untill now , i hope you'll survive untill the war end yzak , yeah .. Sure i want to get your promise that you'll show me the blue roses at plant ! Hehe " and after she finished her sentence , he stand up and take a walk to leave my room"

"Suddenly i felt my heart getting melted when i hear that quotes , and i followed her , and hug her from her back .. Than with cry , she turn back to my face and start kissing me again .. Sure you know what will happen next right ?"

" yes and at least , before she left , she connect an transmition call to my room from the shuttle , once again she say thank you , and wait me at plants later . I said , i love you , than she say , love you too " thats how the story end .

After hear Yzak long story , Kira feel so surprise and sad , he sad how can Flay must die , but he feel realli relieved that Flay allready forgive both of him and Sai . And after few minutes of silent , Kira stand up and walk in front of Yzak , he wiped his little tears , then he offering his hand and say , " Thank You Yzak , i'm really relieved that theres someone who really love and taking care of Flay in her last moments "

And Yzak is surprised too , to see how's Kira reaction to him . He stand up , and for the first time he smile toward Kira and say " Your welcome "

After that both of them can hear from the announcement speaker Lacus is speaking

" Commander Yamato , Commander Joule , please meet me at the main officer ! Thankyou "

And both of them walk to the main officer room .

-FIN-

—

* Sorry i've made my own name for shinn parents since untill now i never got his parents name

* if there still lot of reader , i've allready write the plot to develope this stories larger into adv - drama - angst story

* please read and rate , thanks for your attention


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Begin

C.E 75

Mendel Colony Ruins

Mendel colony now just left behind like an abandoned colony .. But ZAFT soldiers still stick arround there , its be one of ZAFT military warehouse , everyone think thats just an ordinary military warehouse.. But in fact ..

This morning one civil look like space shuttle has just arrived at the airport . And because that ship not belong to ZAFT , some of the gate officer hold the passangers who came out from the ship , and the first who came of from the ship is tall , beautifull , pale skin and blonde haired man . The man ask the airport officer sarcastically ,

" err , you try to hold me ? "

" You're a civilian ! You cant enter this colony sir ! Please stay back ! " said one from the two officer

*dor* !

The blonde man shoot right on the officer head which try to hold him just now and make him suddenly death .

After a shock , the another officer try as fast as he can to draw his gun , but 2 people behind the blonde has allready pointed their gun to the officer . And the blonde start to speak again

" you must be new in here , right ? "

Just a few second after that , 3 people came out from inside the colony , 3 man with a ZAFT green uniform and hit the gate officer's head with a gun and make him suddenly fainted . One from the 3 officer give a salute to the blonde guy and start speaking

" Mr Azrael ! Sorry for the uncomfort situation ! But there's five new officer now , this two are the newest , and with the three others , 2 have allready join us , but 1 who reject us allready been killed , what will we do with this last one ? "

*dorr* , azrael shoot the fainted guy in front of him .

" i dont want to waste my time to make sure a pathetic guy like him to join us , since he's still refuse to join us before i came , this the perfect way for him ! " said azrael

Then azrael with the 3 mand behind him walk on into the colony . Until one officer with zaft officer green suit came approach them .

" Welcome mr azrael , mr shijima , mr al kharim and mr barton "

And the four men just give the officer smile , and azrael begin to speak again ,

" no need too much a formalities sir haha , hows the preparation ? "

" its allready finished sir , the four unit of yours are ready , the gm mk-2 squad are ready too , but still we need the information about the detail of security at ZAFT primary headquarters at the agustinus colony . And as your wish this is the duplicate of the ZAFT top officer I.D card with the fake kira yamato official statement to reasigned all of you in there , but why all of you to choose to go there by yourself ? Are its not too dangerous ? " answered the officer .

" No , as we go by ourselves , its make the plan easier , we can kill their top officer easily , and sure , we can analyze the security directly by ourselves and passed to you as soon as possible " said azrael with smile

" ok ,

Ali Al-Kharim

Leon Barton

Ikari Shijima

This yours , and this mine " said azrael while give the 3 id card to three people behind him

"Quatro Rayfinha ? Its not a bad name" mumbled azrael when he read his id card

" oh yes , how about their ceremony ? And you said the mk-2 squad are ready right ? " asked azrael to the officer

" Yes sir ! They are ready ! And it goes like our thought , theres no mobile suit guarding in there " said the officer

" Let them launch , destroy the daedalus ! Rise of the TITANS ! FOR THE BLUE AND NATURAL WORLD ! " scream azrael to the officer

" Yes sir ! This is the key to your project hangar , please make your own way while i arrange the mk-2 squad ! " said the officer while give him azrael an electronic inverted cross look like key .

and Azrael , shijima , al kharim and barton continues their way to the bottom of colony .

Daedalus Ruin ,

Back into the daedalus ruin , the ceremony have been start , in the middle of the memorial field , theres a medium size stage where lacus stand as ZAFT / PLANT representative , Cagali as orb , Prime Minister Bright as atlantic eurasia federation .

Thei read their own speech in the middle of the stage . As the beginning of the ceremony , the giant fabric has been opened , it contains all name of the death victim from first until second bloody valentine war , from civilian until highest goverment rank person been write on the same statue ..

*beep* *beep* *beep*

An alert has been rang loudly ! And it follows with a huge blast at the memorial rooftop !

Lacus and cagalli sure really getting verry shock to see it .

" What the hell of is happening right now ?! Its a gundam ! " said cagalli in anger voice , sure lot of audience try to secure themself , their run in a panic as they see some of mobile suit approach and attacking .

Yzak , dearka and kira run fast to the stage , after they met up with lacus , cagali and bright , Kira start to speak .

" lacus - san , please evacuate yourself with me , and cagalli-kun please go to mr kisaka , and make your way . For mr bright , please you get evacuate too , this place are too dangerous , and we still not know whos the attacker right now "

Lacus and bright just keep silent as hear kira's statement , but cagalli replied it with a little anger .

" What ?! I dont wanna go before all of the orb officer have been landed in earth safely ! "

" Shut up you kids ! If you want to die , i can shoot you easily right now ! Just go and i and dearka will guard all the shuttle with our mobile suit since only two of us who came here with an mobile suit " said yzak to cagalli !

" Yzak is right cagalli kun , fast please ? " nodded kira

And cagalli being silent and goes run with all of them to the shuttle hangar and they meet up with mwu , murrue , athrun , shinn , luna , meyrin , sai , milly and kuzzey .

" Lacus please follow me , shinn and luna please go cover us in our way to the shuttle " said Kira .

" Cagalli ! Come i'll go with you , mrs simmons and major todaka have wait us at the shuttle " said athrun while he grab cagallis hand tightly , sure meyrin face look terrible , but she cant show it right now in this danger situation .

" Sai , all of you , lets go too , bartfield-san allready go to the shuttle first ! " nodded mwu .

And all of them split their way into their own shuttle ship . Lacus with kira , shinn and luna have arrived safely . Dearka have allready launch with his buster first to assist all the shuttle since the barrier have been destroyed . And we can see the AF shuttle have allready departed , followed by mwu and the others too .

But in other place , cagalli and the others have been shocked , since she find the hangar almost destroy . She try to find erika and kisaka , but what an amazing scene she found , she just saw a heavy dammaged shuttle with erika's body almost faint in there , with one black look like gundam have landed in there

Erika try to speak hardly , " cagalli kun , please go home safety .. There's still one escape pod right , and kisaka are preparing the launch right now. Sorry but i cant follow you princess , protect this peace .. "

" come on erika ! You'll come with us ! " replied cagalli while hug erika's dying body .. But just a while since that moment , erika has lost her life immediately . " ERIKAAAAAA-SANNNN ! " cagalli scream and cry

Just a moment later , they hear a gunfire , and when all of them turn arround , they just see kisaka's dying.

"NO!" Cagalli scream and running try to reach kisaka , but a soldiers with black pilot suit have pointed the gun to them and shoot cagalli immediately , but athrun push cagalli body to make her hide the bullet , but the bullet still going through to athrun arm . They can do nothing since they dont have any weapon in there . Because athrun know , cagalli really hates war , and he'll never bring any weapon whem they are going to meet .

The black soldier are goin to pull the trigger once again , but before he make up the shoot , they hear another gun firing first , and they found that black soldiers have fall and die .

Yzak comes behind the dying soldiers . And athrun yelled to him , " Yzak ! You can just shoot his hand ! Not his chest ! "

" Oh come on looser , you allready lost your dearest friends right now , and if i'm not helping you right now your dearest peace princess will die now ! " scream yzak to athrun

" im goin off with my duel right there ! I dont have any time to debate with such an hypocrite ! Understand ?! " Yzak continous to speaking , and athrun face look palm when he heard Yzak quotes

" Cagalli , please make yourself to escape pod since the pod just can contain one person , Yzak can you bring meyrin in your cockpit ? Since i'll go with this black mobile suit , and sure we don't know if the cockpit can fill two person , but duel can right . "

" oh fuck you athrun " said yzak and he continue running to the duel , cagalli run to the escape pod too while cryin to see and left behind erika and kisaka dead body , it followed by athrun to get into the black mobile suit .

Yzak see meyrin still stand and confuse , yes because she know yzak is not a nice person , and it looks like he doesnt want she to follow him , but yzak yelled to her

" Pink haired ! You'll come or dying here ?! "

And meyrin run to follow him too , in front of the duel , yzak grab her hand and hang her to the duel cockpit and he start to turn on the engines .

ZGMF-13N2-Duel

G

U

N

D

A

M

Inside the cockpit meyrin found two photos , first is when she can see yzak in his early zaft academy , with athrun , dearka , and 3 others people she doesnt know , she just can see the three people , 1 of them have a curly green hair , 1 have spiky orange hair , and the last one with ordinary zaft green uniform have a blonde hair. The second picture she saw is yzak with one pink haired girl , she can see the background of the picture is at zaft airship , but why the pink girl not use any military uniform , and she ask yzak .

" is it your girlfriend ? She's cute .. I have a pink hair too , wonder if i can be so cute like it .. " said meyrin softly and with a pity face

" shut up or i drag you out of here ! " reply yzak and he start to launch . And he can see dearka on the communication line

" yzak ! all of the af shuttle who not being destroyed with the mobile suit have allready enter the earth safely , lacus and the others have allready reach plant too , and after all the ship have landed safely we can go back slowly while guarding all of it ok "

" Sure , you go first deakka , but the orb princess shuttle have been destroyed in the daedalus ruin , now athrun are in the black mobile suit , i'll go with him and guarding the orb princess escape pod ! " reply yzak

" ok pal , dont die ! Hahaha " said dearka and he cut the communication line .

Cagalli escape pod is running fast to the earth , since athrun with his black mobile suit make the other black mobile suit confuse , because they think athrun is one of them and bring a hostage . Sure he shut down the mobile suit communication line , but Until before they enter the earth atmosphere , 2 black mobile suit approach and try to block them . But athrun fastly left cagalli escape pod , draw his beam saber and cut the right hand both of the two black mobile suit . But while he try to grab cagalli escape pod once again , the mobile suit heat sensor have been turn on , when he look at the camera he look the two ms still holding their beam rifle and evade their shoot .

" What ?! I cut that mobile suit hand but their camera still not destruct ?! What kind of ms are this ?! " protested athrun while he look at his mobile suit camera

But once again , he found yzak in his the back , yzak and duel come approach fastly and cut the two ms body from head to its waist easily and make the two mobile suit explode . Athrun who remember duel communication line call yzak suddenly , and he said

" thank you yzak , lets go to earth first with this mobile suit , you see , they're still can firing even i cut their hands "

" go quickly you looser , once again you almost kill your princess and yourself with both of your kindess policy ! " replied yzak

And athrun grab cagalli escaping pod , and all of them enter the earth atmosphere and fly to orb .

Yes ! Sorry for my bad grammar , here i give a little explanation for this fic .

1. Azrael and his 3 companion are the "Titans" leader and since i mention both of them have their own project , it means all of they are mobile suit pilot . Is azrael are muruta azrael or his clone ? Nope , you can find the truth on the next chapter

i'm not good at drawing , maybe i dont have any character or story crossover here , but i have an organization name or mobile suit cross over here , here's my list

* Black mobile suit / Mk-2 = Gundam Rx 78-2 TITAN'sfrom Z Gundam

* TITAN's : earth federation evil side from Gundam Z

I just got the name or the mobile suit , but sure there's no one have a relation with another gundam universe chara , ex : no relation with azrael alias as quatro rayfinha witb quatro bajeena ( char aznable ) or amuro ray or prime minister bright with captain bright noa from uc series .. It goes with no relation too from ali al kharim with ali al sacheez from AD universe and it follow leon barton with trowa barton from AC universe too

duel code been changed to ZGMF-13N2 ? It because Yzakhave allready remake the duel with the same outer design but with higher speed and armor to reduce dammage , it use the n jammer canceler tech too , because i want make all of the character have an important role here , so i goes to make them with a high tech gundam design

4. Are is not too fast for erika and kisaka dying in this episode ? No , since there's still lot of chara will die later :(


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Danger Zone

C.E 75  
Morgenroete Facilities  
Uni Emirates of ORB

Cagalli shuttle pod have landed safely , both follow by yzak and athrun mobile suit too . As she came out from the shuttle , her eyes still red , huge saddness still cross on her face since she lost two of her precious comrades .

" Cagalli-kun , you must be strong okay ? A princess must be strong , and i think mrs simmons and major kisaka never want to see you cry " said murrue when she look cagalli still crying softly after came out from the shuttle .

Athrun whose coming out from the Mk-2 are running to approach cagalli , he hold her shoulder tightly , and said , " be strong , you've passed lot of harder moment until now "

" Bartfield-san , can you bring this mobile suit inside ? And please checked their system and armanents , i cut their hands in the space , but it still can shoot " nodded athrun

" Let me handle it , mwu get those machine inside , say , kuzzey lets get work ! " reply andrew

" Yes sir ! " answered by sai and kuzzey , and mwu goin inside to the mobile suit and walk on into the morgenroete hangar .

Yzak have walk down too with meyrin , meyrin face look more sad and painfull when she look athrun hold cagalli shoulder tightly . Yzak can look her pity face and speak directly " stupid , dont waste your time to fall into an idiot person "

Meyrin turn his face to yzak and look him with a confusing face after hear his statment

" Athrun , i leave this pink one here . I'll go to PLANT immediately " nodded Yzak

" Ok , thanks for your help Yzak " replied athrun .

" Hoo why dont you rest for a while with some coffe mr joule ? " ask andrew to yzak , but yzak answered him quickly " sorry mr bartfield , i dont have any time "

" oh come on , he's really ezalia's son afterall " chuckled and mumbled andrew . And Yzak make his way to duel , before he start the engine , he look into flay's picture .

" flay .. Damn ! " he scream indiside his heart , and he turn on the duel engine and start launch to the PLANT .

Meyrin just still stand alone after hear what yzak told to her , but sure she cant whipe athrun out of her heart as easy as he thought . Minutes passed by and she still standing quietly until athrun called her ,

" Meyrin whats wrong ? Lets go inside to have some rest before we leave to plant "

PLANT - Aprilius Colony , supreme councill headquarters

Kira and Lacus have just arrived in front of the supreme councill room followed by shinn and luna , and lacus gave them an order

" Shinn , Luna , you may off to have some rest , kira you can go back to home before me too "

" Yes mam ! " said Shinn and Luna and give a salute before they leave

" i'll wait here if you dont want me to come in " replied kira .

" oh no no kira , i dont mean that .. You'll may come inside , but if you want to take a rest at home is ok i mean " said lacus to kira . And both of them enter the councill room . After almost 15 minutes passed by , almost all of the councill have arrived , and they're start to begin the meeting .

After kira explain the tragedy happened in daedalus ruin , they start debating whos behind all of this action , and how we must act since almost a year we have lived in e peacefull situation . Its being a tough debate , since all the councill think a peacefull way to end this problem , until one man start to speaking

" Remake the Zaku and the Gouf with more advanced technology , we need it to end this conflict "

But as the end the man speaking , one black skinned woman answered it loudly ,

" No you cant ! Mobile suit means war you know ?! We must think how to find the actor behind this action , find their goal , and end this terrible situation immediately ! "

" yes , she's right ! Can you think mobile suit means war ?! Damn " , followed by an chinese look like man with age arround of fifty

Almost whole of the people in the room protested to the first man who talk to remake a mobile suit once again , until the last voice came from tall men , maroon-red hair , muscular body , his age looks arround fifty's too

" Oh yes ! I know you want to start another war once again ! Since you're a patrick zala loyalist , sure forever you'll love the war mr amarfi ! But im sure mrs clyne and mrs canaveer will never with you right ?! Mrs clyne , mrs canaver ?! Hey where's mrs canaveer ? "

" oh yes i think you know mr hawke , mrs canaveer have been retired " lacus replied him

" What ?! How can we make a decision if the councill not complete ! " mr hawke protested and questioning lacus

" i've decide who'll replacing her mr hawke " lacus answered him immediately .

" Who ? " by mr hawke .

" mmm , maybe the person still on the way to this meeting " lacus nodded

Back for a while to shinn and luna , luna can see shinn angry face , sure she know shinn is very angry with the attack from the unknown faction .. He really hates the war , because war who take all of his fammily from him . As they walked into their car , they meet a person with a councill green coat uniform , and suddenly they make a salute .. And they feel so surprise after saw the face inside that councill uniform , tall and paled skinn woman , her face look so arrogant , she's use a huge diamond ring in her index finger , her hair is short , with bright silver color . And after saw her , both of them just mumbling in their mind , "hey , this lady is .. What ?! How can she be a councill once again ?! " . And that woman give them a verry little smile , but after see saw luna she stop her feet and begin to talk ,

" hey , you're senator hawke oldest daughter right ? I've hear about you from my son"

"Yyy-es .. You must be .. Mrs joule ?!" Luna replied her with an shocking accent

" nice too meet you " said ezalia , and she continue her walk and go inside the councill room . Shinn and luna continues their walk to their car too

The councill still in silent after lacus still not mention mrs canaveer succesor , but until ezalia come in , Lacus start to speak once again .

" please welcome , this is mrs ezalia joule , who'll join us as replacement for mrs canaveer"

" what ! Come on , after amalfi now you'll have ezalia too ?! " protested mr hawke to lacus .

But as soon ezalia replied him directly " please cut your shocking expression mr hawke , my punishment have been ended since two months ago "

" oh yes , now we'll have two damn war maniac in the councill right ? " said mr hawke sarcastically

" you hate war , but you let your daughter to join a millitary ? What a fool and pathetic man are you ! " yelled ezalia to him .

" dont you dare to speak about luna and meyrin you damn traitor ! " scream mr hawke to ezalia .

After see the chaotic situation in the councill , lacus begin to cut it all .

" please stop , since we dont know who the man behind this action , its better for us to observe the situation for about few days .. Lets dismissed this meeting for today " said lacus , and almost all of the senator left the room , just left kira , lacus , ezalia , yuri and one brown skinned man .

" Hooo you're come back after all ezalia ! Long time not see you ! Haha " chuckled the browned skinned man .

" Save your nostalgic moment for a while ted " ezalia answered him flatly . And lacus start to speak once again ..

" sure , i hate the mobile suit and war .. But i have a bad feeling about this "

" its ok , mrs clyne . Soon with or without your permission , i'll goin back to the lab with ted and you know what i mean right " nodded yuri to lacus .

" its ok mr amarfi , mr elsman " replied lacus soflty . And then , since one of mrs canaveer duty are monitoring the ZAFT , i think now its your job mr joule" lacus added it more to all of them .

" but .. please dont have chose a rude way .. " nodded lacus once again

" Yes mrs , we're leaving now " said yuri and ted before they leave , followed by ezalia , and before she left the room , she stop her foot , said to yuri and ted

" you can go first ted , yuri " said ezalia . After ted and yuri left the room , ezalia start speak to lacus

" you know i'm not a kind person mrs clyne . Please save your kindness to your enemy , dont let your kindess kill you after all like mr clyne , please save my condolence and sorry for his dying . And thanks to appointed me to my job once again "

" yes you're welcome mrs joule , since i know you're the best for this duty beside " lacus answered her . And ezalia walk out from the councill room .

C.E 75 - Onogoro Island  
Uni Emirates of ORB

In Orb Union , athrun and meyrin decide to stay there for a few days to observing the unknown mobile suit . Cagalli's day sure been tough since the death of erika and kisaka , and it follows with Rondo Mina Sahaku will push , blame and bashing him more harder at the senates ..

Meyrin's day have been really though too , she feel athrun changing heavily since cagalli's sadness getting higher whole of the time . And even she and athrun now just like a marriage couple and cagalli's mean nothing more for them , they still never have mariage sleep even they sleep together , and tonight meyrin wants to make it too erase her confusing mind .

As usual , kissed are ordinary for them , but its only a kiss always . Now , they're goin to sleep .. Before athrun fall into his sleep , meyrin hug him tightly from his back .

Athrun look back to meyrin , and after meyrin saw his face , she kissed him deeply , athrun replied her kiss too , their lips are eating each other , and meyrin's hand followed up into athrun clothes , she's trying to undress him , and athrun let him do it . Of course , meyrin feels so happy that athrun not rejecting it , and she think she will pleased athrun tonight .

But suddenly , athrun feels cagalli cryin face run into his mind , when he realize know his cloths have allready taken off , and he pushed meyrin body slowly .. And start speak softly

" sorry , i must call yzak or deakka to report that i'll go back to plant tommorow , i forgot to pass this report this evening "

And athrun stand up from his bed , take on his cloths , he can look meyrin's face are pity and upset , and he knows that she know he's lying to her . To cut this weird condition , he start another topic for her

" you'll better go to sleep now , you have worked too hard to help at morgenroete at this few days "

Athrun goes out from his room , he look up at the sky and mumbling

" sorry meyrin .. Its hard to forget her even you're verry good person too "

C.E 75 - PLANT  
Aprilius Colony

" Shinn , dont you want to go bed ? Its been very late right now , you need some rest you know ? " asked Luna to shinn , after she saw her boy just stand in front of their neighboor.

" oh come on luna , how long you know me ?! If i'm still right here it means i'm still dont wanna go to bed right now ! And why dont you go back to your house ? Is senator hawke will not goin to angry with me ? " shinn yelled back to her , and she just answered him flatly ..

" why he will be angry with the boy i loved so much like was i loving him . Ok i'll leave you here " and she turned back to their room immediately , yes , she's upset , even they're couple , even they allready have a sex sometimes , she know that shinn maybe just love her because stellare has allready died . If stellar still alive till know , will he love her and choose her than stellar ? She guess no , he'll dump her immediately if stellar still alive , no , he doesnt need to dump her since if stellar alive they'll never be a couple like now .

Almost a half of an hour shinn have just standing quietly look at the sky , look at the stars which made up by plant technologies , almost everyday his mumbling on his mind ..

" mum , dad , mayu and of course stellar .. Why all of you must dead ? I miss you all ! Damn , i miss youu ! I really want all of you come back to my life right now ! " and he punched his fist toughly . But just a moments later , the little botle contain the little shell that stellar has give him fall from his pocket , and the bottle have been broken .

He look at the shell , and speak softly " stellar .. "

Surprisingly , he feel that he just hear stellar voice talked to him ,

" shinn , stellar are here , here at shinn heart .. Shinn dont need blame anyone again and think that they're stealing stellar from shin .. "

" what ?! Stellar ! Stellar ! " shinn try to focusing his mind , he think the voice are just to clear to think it just an ilussion

" shinn , stellar are living in shinn's heart , shinn must love every people who love shinn verry much . Stellar cant go back to reality once again , but stellar will live always in shinn's heart , shinn must move on , for shinn , for stellar , and the most important for her .. "

" her ? Who .. Luna ? Right stellar ?" shinn replied the voice , but he cant hear stellar voice again right now ..

" stellar ! stellar ! Answer me ! " shinn yelled , and he feel that few of his tears are fallin down .. He look down at the shell , and start thinking ..

" yes , are maybe this is stellar sign for me to must totally move on ? " shinn mumbling in his mind

" yes ? are this is really your sign stellar ? oh yes , maybe you're .. " he continue mumbling in his mind .. And make his way to his and luna's bedroom .. In his mind he was thinking that stellar is right .. Yes , pity luna , luna loves him so much , luna gaves him everything , her love , her mind , her time , her body , and everythig even she's know that he'll always love stellar .

As he opened the door , he find luna still sit at the bed , he can look luna's sorrow of saddnes , pain , upset and everything which bothering her mind .

Shinn sit down beside her , and kiss her deeply in her lips , but luna think , maybe once again this is maybe shinn usually trick to erase all of her pain with a sex . She pushed him softly and said ..

" we can do it later shinn , you need some rest right now "

" no luna ! , its not like usuall .. First and last , maybe i just only can say sorry for not loving you totally , forgive me okay luna ? " shin protested her but answered her softly ,

After turn her face to shinn and hear it , luna's eye widely opened and shock to hear it , but before she can answered him , shinn kissed her lips once again deeply .

Shinn feels luna are not rejecting him right now , and luna know that this kiss are different from many kiss before , yes she feel this is the kiss from the man who totally loved her .

They start to kissing deeply , they eat each other lips harshly , shinn feels that luna's tongue are licking wildly inside his mouth , yes he know that she's a damn very good kisser .

His hand are turning down to her clothes fastly , he can feel his heart are beating so fast , he grap her shirt , and take it off immediately .. He can feels that her hand are touching her pants too , he can feel her finger are on his pants button and try to opened it . And know he's allready left his pants from his waist . He followed it with throw down his clothes by himself while their kiss stil continued . He her body into the bed , he turn down his lips to her neck and bite it softly while his hands now are softly opened and throw down her bra

He can feel luna's moaning softly .. But as times goes by , the moan is getting harder .. He can feel her body smell so good , he can feel cherry blossom parfume from her body , he can see her body is so damn hot , her body is so slim , her breast is so full , even he can see there's lot of scar in her body , more than 3 stitches at her body , more than 2 bullet scar .. Yes , she's a tough soldier , her lot of scar in her body not make she lost her beauty , but it make her more sexy he thought . They enjoyed their pleasure from each other tonight .. Untill when he feels his manhood are getting harder , he touch her womanhood and it feels so wet right there .. He hold his manhood himself and make it into her directly . And he can hear moaning really loudly when he pushed it up and down .. He hug her tightly until they have their climaxed ..

" Shinn .. " luna said it softly with a blushing face .. " I love you so much " shinn replied her immediately .. And both of them hug each other and go to sleep ..

Chapter 3 finished ! Yes , in this chapter i dont make any fighting scene .. Since i try to write each character own life in this chapter .

Why there's no mwu and murrue scene ? Since i think their scene are just they working hard assisting andrew at morgenroete since erika's die or helping cagalli since kisaka have allready died too ..

Hey there's a lemon scene here ? Yes , but no need to worry , i'll not make this story into a totally lemon story , maybe this is just 1 from 2 or 3 lemon scene from whole of the series .. But sorry for AxM fans :( , i'm not pairing them in this fic .

How about Titan's and the evil organization i've created by my own ? Sure , they'll come aboard in the next chapter ..

So see you ! Thanks for reading , please RnR

-JnvA-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : For the Blue and Natural world

C.E 75 - PLANT  
ZAFT HQ - AGUSTINUS COLONY

One military car have stop in front of the ZAFT HQ in agustinus colony . Four men have came out from the car , and 2 gate officer who guarding it start to speak among the four man

" excuse me sir , can i got your id card before you passed in ? "

" sure , here " . One of the man give the i.d card and the officer start to scan it into the computer

Commander Quattro Rayfinha  
Major Ali Al-Kharim  
Major Ikari Shijima  
Major Leon Barton

Acces Granted

" thank you sir , please have your way " the two gate officer let them passed .

Azrael , Al kharim , Shijima and Barton walk inside the headquarters , and then al kharim start to speak

" huh nice work right ? Even our id card are legal too ! Hahaha "

" save your happiness ali , lets go immediately to colonel levioza room , and make sure their work are complete " said leon barton , the wavy brown haired man to ali al kharim

" its ok leon , its an easy task for us , sometimes sure we need ali's talkshit to entertain us right ? "

" Of course you're right ikari ! " ali replied the him , the middle lenght clear blue haired man , Ikari Shijima

"Tskk !" Leond sounds protesting them ..

" haha its ok all , i'll go to main officer room with ikari when rest of you at levioza's room " nodded azrael .

And then four of them split their way . Ali and leon are walk to colonel levioza's room , almost all of the zaft soldiers in there are confuse to see them for the first time , but some of them get shocked and gift a salute ..

Leon's mumbling in his head , sure he's not enjoy to work together side by side only with ali , in his eye ali just a childish psycho boy who enjoyed their plan as long he can kill someone , but the most important thing disturbing him to work with ali are , ali even loves and enjoy to killed woman and child , while leon or ikari sometimes refuse it . Even azrael usually dont want to kill innocent woman or kids by his own hand . But ali ? Sometimes he even mutilated the victim to enjoy his pleasure .

They allready get in into levioza's room . And the colonel's stand up , surprising they have come and make a salute ..

" no need too much formalities levioza's , hows the thing i asked for you to gave me ? " said leon to him .

" yes mr barton , here . This is the complete blue print of this base .. And here the complete data of all of the ace pilot until all of the supreme councill member " said levioza while handed leon a small disc to him .

" oh and yes .. How about my fammilies now mr barton .. ? " nodded levioza to him ..

" no need to worry colonel , mr azrael have come here to by himself to make sure his own planned " leon answered him flatly .

" oh okay sir .. But , sorry if i'm make a little dissapointment today , but 3 from the ZAFT highest general are not in here right now , mr yamato are accompany mrs clyne , mr joule and mr elthman are in their duty at the science factory at marche colony " said colonel levioza to leon .

Ali's face turn into wrath-psycho look like , he yelled to levioza loudly !

" You fool ! You dare to save them from us today ?! "

" no no mr al kharim , i know titans spy will come here today , so few days ago i've re-arrange their schedule , they a good soldier sir , they are a living witness even a hero from the last two bloody valentine war . " levioza replied it to ali , but they can see levioza's face are getting palmed after hear ali's yelling through him .

In another place , while azrael and ikari walk together , they stop at the soldiers barracks , and azrael told him , " ikari , start the plan , accompany all our spies here in the anti demolution room , and you know what you must do ! I'll go to commander's room right now . "

" good luck " said ikari shortly , and he entered the barracks , read one by one names from his list , and all the soldier which their name have been speak out allready know , because they're the titans spy they've prepared for a long time .

Azrael continues his foot until in front of the commander room , there's only one security guarding in front of the room .

" sorry sir , but i need your access to enter this room ! " the green suited soldier told him .

" sure , this is my letter , you can scan it with this my id card "

*Mr . Quatro Rayfinha , Mr Ali Al-Kharim , Mr Ikari Shijima , Mr Leon Barton . Special permission granted from me , Mrs Clyne to reasigned into the Agustinus ZAFT HQ*

*Mr Quatro Rayfinha , id scanalation completed*

After the scan completed , the security officer let azrael came in . And after he opened the door , he can see the black man inside the door confusing , because the man never met azrael anywhere before . Azrael make a salute , walk aproaching him , handed the permission paper and speak .

" Sorry to interupt your time Mr Diahound ! I'm commander quatro rayfinha , mrs clyne assigned me to here from today , here's her official statment , and i need you to gather all the generals here before i start to speak her direct order to us "

The black man read the paper carefully , scanned it into his computer , and he can read the computer said the paper are real and permission granted .

Back into anti demolution room , ikari have allready gather all their spy in that room , and one of the soldiers ask him .

" Sir , pardon me , but you'll say if this day have allready done , they'll be safe right ? And there's no mission anymore for us right ? "

" Hoo .. Take it easy soldier , everything will end sooner " said ikari with a smile .

" wait for me here , i've something to do with commander azrael " nodded him . Than he walk out from the room , but he left his black suitcase inside the room which nobody knows what kind stuff inside there .

Ikari take out his cellphone , and make a call to azrael

" Everythings clear , we have 25 minutes left "

" Good .. Give leon a signal than we shall done this meeting " azrael replied him . In other way ali and leon have got the signal too from ikari , then they said to colonel levioza " Colonel , please have your way to commander room , lets attend our last meeting " . Than three of them walk away into the commander room.

Finally all of them have been gathered in the commander room , azrael , ali , ikari , leon , colonel levioza , general diahound and general spaniel .. Sure the oldest person among them , general diahound feel confused about this urgent meeting , in some way he felt there's something wrong right here , and he asked them slowly ,

" can we start sir ? "

" SURE ! YOU DAMN FAGGOTSS ! HAHAHAHA " screm azrael to rest of all ,  
than 2 gunfire have been explode inside the room , which came from leon and ikari's hand , the bullet moving forward fastly into general spaniel and diahound head and killed them immediately .

" I dont need you anymore bitch ! " yelled azrael to colonel levioza

*dor* , and he shoot him straight in his head . Few moments later azrael open hiss cellphone , and make a communication to titan mendel's base

" Shoot , NOW ! " azrael yelled to person who appear in the communication line ..

Go into mendel colony for a while , the officer which have the call from azrael , push the button in his computer .. And the computer engine system began to work ..

Countdown to Axis Nuke Beam Canon

Input target : Julius Colony  
Gravitation setting and adaption : complete  
Countdown Started :

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

The rooftop from mendel colony has been opened , and a huge green color looklike laser beam came out from its .. In just a minutes later ..

*booom* *wushhhhhh* *blarrrrrrr*

The entire colony of julius , have been totaly .. Destroyed .

Back in agustinus zaft hq , azrael tell his companion , "lets make our move ! Fast !" . Suddenly they hear an alarm ringing and a voice came out

" All ZAFT SOLDIERS , PLEASE GATHER IN THE HALL , ONCE AGAIN PLEASE GATHER IN THE HALL , THERE'S A HUGE EXPLOSION IN JULIUS COLONY "

After they opened the commander's room , ali drawn his knife from his waist , and cut the gate officer throath to kill him . Than four of them running to the entrance exit ..

Just a few minutes later , they hear a huge explosion from the demolution room shelter .. So ? Yes , ikari's black suitcase contain a bomb , than it kills only their spy because no bomb can passed out from the demolution shelter

Just before they reach the exit door , they feel there's someone who chase them quietly from the behind . Ali knows it , he draw one of his knife and throw it to the person behind them . But amazingly , the person can catch up his knife and yelled

" You ! Cut your way or i'll must to shoot you down ! "

Then four of them turn back , staring their eyes to where the voice have coming behind ..

" What ? A girl ? Dont make a joke , you Whore ! " than ali draw his another knife and jumped to that girl.  
The girl shoot him , but surprisingly , ali ducked her shoot , and her eyes opened widely , than she can feel that a knife have cut inside her waist .. And she felt theres a punch landed in her face .

" Yes ! I'll not immediately kill you whore ! You deserver more than this easy kill you know ! Let me raped you first ! Make you shame ! Make you like a scum ! " yelled ali to her , and she try to fight back , but she knows that man punch have make her almost loss all of her consciounes .. And the wound in her waist feel so much damn hurt .. She only can cry in her heart as she knows that man's arm have cut in a half her red uniforms .. And mumbling

" God forgive me , please take my life immediately than you let me loss my virginity to such a man like this "

But before ali have totally undressed the girl completely , ikari approaching , open his eyes but still smiling and said to him ..

" ali , we dont have anytime ok ? Please leave the ladies .."

" hmph ?! .. Yeah , sure " than ali leaves the girl , but before he left her , he destroy her phone and took her id card and yelled to her ,

" Hah..Hahnenfuss ? Shiho Hahnenfuss ? Next time i'll get your fuckin body you know ?! Hahaha"

Than four of them go away from zaft hq .. They took their car , and drive away into the shuttle service airport.  
They come inside their shuttle , and fly away into the sky ..

C.E 75 - PLANTS  
APRILIUS COLONY

All the people have been shocked to saw what happen to julius colony suddenly .. Many people feel so scare that their home will be next target too ..  
But the most confusing thing , who's behind this everything ? Nobody's know and everyone's being clueless

In their house , lacus ordered kira to go to zaft hq base which being hijacked for a while few hours ago .. Than kira suddenly go with his Strike Freedom to make sure his own safe on the way to agustinus zaft hq ..

C.E 75 - AGUSTINUS COLONY  
ZAFT HEADQUARTERS

Kira running inside the hq , until suddenly he met with yzak and dearka who have arrived before him .

" Whats going on ? " Kira asked them.

" someone hijacked our base , and we detect the nuke beam came out from .. Mendel " replied dearka .

" and my officer almost get raped from those punks ! And now she'll on comatose situation in the hospital ! Fuck ! " yzam screm to the rest of them .

" wait2 down your tempered mr joule ? , what do you mean by coming out from mendel mr elthman ? " kira asked dearka once again

" dont be too formal with me y know kira . Yes , it means there's a traitor among us , and we'll now that the traitor must not be only one person .. Since the hijacker can enter this hq with legalty procedure " said dearka flatly ..

" what the .. " kira feels so confuse and have no any idea for it ..

Thanks for still reading ! Please RnR ..

How about the ms war ? Dont need to worry , you'll get into one or two chapter next :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Beautifull Wings

C.E 75 - AGUSTINUS COLONY

ZAFT HEADQUARTERS

" Open the communication line to the mendel warehouse " ordered Kira to one of zaft green officer

" Yes sir ! " the officer said .

" Sir ! The code has been blocked , it means , maybe they've changed the communication line and pretend us to call them inside " the officer suddenly nodded it to Kira

" What ?! Impossible ! How can they make something like that ! " Kira protested

"First Gather all the info about the victim in the demolution shelter few hours ago , than after it collect all the mendel warehouse officer data , and also please bring Lunamaria hawke right here immediately !" Yzak yelled to the officer .

" wait , what you've planned about mr joule ? " kira cut the conversation between yzak and the comunication officer .

" are isnt clear enough kira ? They're traitor , they are our enemies , and our job are to wipe out all of our enemies ! " yzak yelled to kira angrily ..

" hold a second mr joule .. We must wait permission from lacus .. Or at least from your mother to sent an army right there " said kira

" Wait ? Wait for what ? Wait until they've fire those thing once again ? Make a sense you dumbass ! " scream yzak to kira , and he smashed the large computer table .

" i understand .. But as a soldier you know there's a little procedure to make some action .. I think you understand it mr joule "

" Damn with permission ! So its like when 2 years ago those damn naturals need many procedure to take escaping pod from vessalius ? If you can use your brain SHE'LL NEVER GO TO DOMINION AND DIE !" Yzak screaming , and jumping tu hold tight kira's necktie

" DONT YOU THINK I'VE FORGIVE THE REALITY THAT I'VE LOSSED RUSTY , MIGUEL , NICOL AND HER YOU KNOW BASTARD ?!"

Suddenly some accident across kira's mind once again . His biggest nightmare . The moment when he cut into 2 pieces the blitz from his torso . The moment when he saw flay's escaping shuttle been shoot down by providence .. And he just only closed his eyes and said .

" i'm sorry .. "

" Hey2 you stop it ! Dont give a damn for the past you know ! Kira are on our side now yzak , and miguel and the others will never comin back ! Also her that i dont know who she is ! " dearka screaming and push off both of yzak and kira .

" kira maybe you need some rest , or try to contact lacus to report the situation ok ? I'll handle right here with yzak "

" okay thank you dearka , i'll leave it to you all . " kira said flatly , and he goes out from the communication room ..

" well well yzak , try to down your temper man ! " said dearka as he goes down sit at the chair

"Tskk i dont need your speech fool" replied yzak

" back to topic yzak , i'm not protesting your decision to ambush the mendel , but are you crazy enough ?! You sent luna when you've shinn ?! Are you try to kill her ! Damn , man you're crazy ! " dearka begin to talk to him . And yzak stare high to dearka and said ,

" no , shinn are to stubborn for this kind of mission you know , you can see their weapons that can wipe the julius easily ? We cant underestimate them , if the condition is getting worse , we need to retreat . And i dont think we can give shinn order to retreat "

" yeah i know , but how if they're unable to retreat ? You'll kill her man ! Well , its better for me to go than you sent one of them ! " dearka share his opinion to yzak .

" come on dearka , i dont planned to make her or both of them as living bait , but if the worst condition happened , how can if we lose you ? Shinn and luna are in our below grade for piloting ms , i cant trust kira one hunder percent , athrun ? He's suck right now , he's no longer Athrun Zala . Understand ?! " replied yzak to dearka , and he scream to the officer

" hey you there ! Please checked the identity from the hijacker ok !"

" yes sir ! " the officer obeyed him

* beeep * * beep *

- This is lunamaria hawke , may i comin with liutenant asuka ? -

" Yes you may , come " dearka answered the bell from in front of the door .

" Commander Joule , commander Elthman ! " said luna and shinn and they give them a salute.

" hey hey i've always said dont take too much formalities with me man ! " chuckled dearka while sitting on the chair .

" i think both of you doesnt need any explanation again what happened right now , but as all of you must know now that the beam came out from mendel colony " said yzak to luna and shinn

" what ?! Impossible ! " shinn shocked and opened his eyes widely..

" yes , there's lot of traitor . And i want make some move right now " yzak nodded .

" what is our order sir ? " asked luna

" Not both of you , liutenant asuka please stay at the base . Major hawke you may take the gouf 7 squadron and make some research at mendel . You have your permission to launch with impulse too . " yzak ordered tu luna . And dearka cant say anything because he know that nobody cant change yzak mind .. Even lacus herself .. Maybe , only her mother can stop him .

" Noo ! You cant send luna alone ! Are you crazy ! I'll go with her too ! " shinn screaming while luna still quiet .. Sure she knows it was a very hard mission .. And in someway of course she want with her boyfriend all the time .

" Major Hawke is strong and this is an order " said yzak flatly

" who the hell will obey your fuckin order ! " protested shinn . But suddenly luna grab his shoulder and said .

" its ok shinn , i promise i'll be back for you ok ? " said luna with a gentle smile ..

" luna ! " yelled shin

" commander joule , the impulse are placed on the minerva hangar , should we move it first to agammemon class ship first ? " asked the officer to yzak .

" no , just bring the squadron seven to minerva and let them launch with it" ordered yzak to the officer .

" commander joule , i'll go right know ! " said luna , give him a salute and walk out from the communication room . Shinn only can stand up quietly , punched his fist tightly .. Sure he really want to punch yzak face right now , but in other way he know if he do that luna will be upset , it same like that he doesnt believe on her .. And in other way its not a good decision to fight that yzak joule .

A couple of minutes later , the communication lines from minerva comin in .

" we're ready to launch commander joule " said luna in the communication line .

" good luck " yzak replied to her and the line have been closed .. But a few seconds later the line have comin once again .

" shinn , dont make some mess ok ? I'll back for you ! " said luna with an ironic smile from her face .. Sometimes she know , everytime she'll go to the battlefield , that she must ready for the worst thing will happened to her ..

Than all of the room have been quiet .. Shinn stil angry with yzak decision , and dearka still confusing his best friend mind too .. Someway he knows that this is not yzak joule he knows .. Since now he was one of ZAFT five highest general .. He squeeze to throw out his heart , his deep feelings for his friends .. That he'll do it for the sake of all plants people .

Yzak just stand and keep silence too , many things have acrossed into his mind .. Someway he know that to send luna alone in there without any backup its an suicide mission , like send him as living bait .. But if he sent huge force to mendel ? How if the enemy can fire their damn super weapon once again ? They can killed them easily .

But suddenly , someone across his mind .. Yes its no one else but the pink haired princess , Flay Allster .

He think , that he dislike the military order which cause the death of his precious love . But in other way now he enforce himself to make an order without others feeling . Than he take a long breath , and ordered to the officer .

" Bring the destiny in vessalius ! Telled mr yamato if he allready arrived that he's on top duty while i'm going ! Re checked the duel and buster , and also the blitz assault pack ! "

" yes sir ! " said the officer .

" yeah man ! This is the true yzak joule that i loved his way ! " chuckled dearka and he jump out from his chair , and cross his hand into yzak neck from behind .

" shut up dont be like a gay since your natural has dumped you fool ! " yelled yzak to dearka .. And than both of them walk out into the exit and shinn eyes still widely opened and confusing .

But suddenly yzak scream to him

" hey fool ! You come with us or not ?! "

" sure ! Wait for me ! " shin smile as he know that they luna will be okay if they goin there too ..

In fact , yzak have an authority to choose his own mothersip , a minerva class , or even an eternall class ship .. But he refuse it , he always will use his precious vessalius remade ship .. The ship which made he met his best friends among his life ; dearka , nicol , miguel , rusty , athrun ; the ship which made he met his first and last love interest .. The natural Flay Allster

C.E 75 - Mendel Colony

TITANS BASE

" commander azrael ! We sensored that the minerva have on its way to reach here ! " said one of the officer from the base ..

" hoo ? What they're planning to do you think ?" Repliedazrael with questioning him back

" i dont know sir , but .. We can see they've turn on all of their weapon ! It means they're ready to war ! " the officer nodded ..

" oh yes , how about our last checked up for those machines ? " asked azrael .

" completely done ! " answered one another officer .

" wait sir , the minerva have stopped their path .. It seems they're trying to break our communication line and speak to us " nodded another officer

" lets make some welcoming party dude ! We dont need any conversation with those damn ZAFT , shoot them immediately , FOR THE BLUE AND NATURAL WORLD , RISE OF TITANSS ! " scream Azrael

Back into the minerva , Luna asked the rest of her crew ,

" how ? Are you still cant break off the lines ? "

" sorry miss , but still we cant " answered the cic officer

" dammned , if meyrin was here " she mumbling in her heart .. Yes she really want to take meyrin with her .. But since she knows that its too dangerous .. She decide will never ask her to accompanying her .

" There's heat source approaching ! Its.. Its a beam projectile cannon ! " scream another cic officer

" what ?! Turn into max 180 degree to evade it , prepare the mobile suit squad , while i'll go outside , you'll be on top right here arthur ! " ordered luna to the ship vice captain , arthur trine .

" damn those bastard ! Who are they ! What are they planning about ! " luna asked in her mind and then she enter the core splendor cockpit ..

Lunamaria Hawke

Core Splendor

I'm going !

then the minerva have launched the 5 gouf from the gouf squadron number 7 , followed by luna with her impulse gundam .

In the mendel colony base ,

" sir ! The minerva have launched 6 mobile suit , it contains five gouf .. And one impulse ! It means there's major lunamaria hawke in there " reported one of the officer to azrael .

" whos that whore ? " azrael questioning back

" its one of zaft top pilot sir , she's also a living witness from the second bloody valentine war " the officer replied ..

" hoo .. Sent 6 mk-2 to persuade them enter " ordered azrael .

Then 6 gundam mk-2 suit launch off from the mendel base ..

Luna look at her camera

" what ?! Damnn ! Thats the black mobile suit which attack the daedalus memoriall centre ! "

" stay focus soldiers ! Dont light your enemy ! They're tought , may luck be with you all ! Go ! " ordered luna to the rest of gouf from her squad ..

" minerva , you better stay back since we dont know what kind of weapons that enemy had .. Dont waste our ship " she telled the minerva .

And at least They allready started the battle .. Hard to believe that the mk-2 squad are strong .. Its hard to take'em down.. Since the the way to take the mobile suit down that they've know only to cut in half the mobile suit from his head until his torso .

" Sir , we've lost four mk-2 " report one officer to azrael in the mendel titans base

" how about the enemies ? " azrael asked him back

" still 3 gouf and 1 impulse from their side sir "

" fuck , that bitch is better than i thought " yelled azrael .

" i'll go out and test my suit " said leon to the rest of the room .

" make it fast ! And your job is only to pretend them to not enter this base " replied azrael to leon .

" i got it " said leon , and he goes to the mobile suit hangar. He look up into his mobile suit .. A gundam look like with a huge wings which covered almost of his body .. Only his head that he can see from the outside . Leon entered the mobile suit .. Prepare the engine , and start to launch .

TITANS ARMORY PRODUCTION

XXXG - 00W0

G

U

N

D

A

M

Leon Barton ,

Wing Zero

Launching !

Than at the moment luna and her crew fighting the mk-2 squad .. She saw an mobile suit launch from the mendel colony base .. It looks like gundam .. But whole of its body covered by something like a wings .. Colored white , and beautifull like an angel wings , it launch fastly like an meteor .. And in the middle of the battle .. The wings which covered its body have spread out .. It looks like a huge , white , and beautifull angel wings ..

Luna is verry shocked to saw what kind of machine that have come right now ..

Leon draw his 2 beam saber from wing zero's back .. And move fastly approached the 3 gouf .. And fastly he cut one by one the gouf from its waist .. Just in a minutes , he wipe out the 3 gouf ..

He opened the communication line , but turn down his own camera and speak .

" impulse please , return to your ship before i shoot you down "

Luna which hear his voice are getting anger and scream ,

" Dont lighten mee ! Damnn youuh ! " and she's moving forward to wing zero , and try to slash its beam saber to taken down wing zero .

But in other way , leon blocked it easily . Than he just punch the impulse face . And cut the impulse right hand to threw out his beam saber .

" damn ! He's really strong ! " protested luna in her cockpit

" arthur ! Send me the sword silhoutte ! " she ordered the minerva

" are you sure miss ? " confusing arthur try to convince luna , that they're better to retreat for now .

" quickk ! " she yelled inside ..

Than the minerva launch the sword silhoutte to the impulse , and luna begin switch her mobile suit pack .

As the impulse switching its pack , leon just stand and watch over it . Few moments later , luna draw the impulse excalibur with the impulse left hand , and slash it into the wing zero , but what she've found ?

The wing zero shielding the excalibur with his wings .. And it doesnt take any damage from it

" huh , you think you can cut me with those old machine ? " leon mumbling in his mind .. Than he kicked back the impulse body with the wing zero foot , and threw it out in a distance . He make an lightly move to dash approaching the impulse , and cut off its only hand which left , the left hand , than leon start to speak once again

" your power is too weak , you dont have any chance , retreat before i change my mind "

Than he goes back to mendel colony base ..

" shut up ! " Luna screams once again

" arthur , send the chest flight now with the blast silhoutte ! " luna ordered to minerva .

" sorry miss , but i think he overwhelming you .. Are you sure ? "

" of course arthur ?! Fast ! " yelled luna to the minerva . Yes she know that mobile suit are overwhelming . But if she retreat now , that zaft will never had any idea about that strong weapon against them .. Her only goal is for the sake of the human being .. That if she cant research the enemy base .. At least she can make the enemy mobile suit show all of its power so the zaft can anlyze it .

In other place , while the minerva are sending the flyer chest with the blast silhoutte , the vessalius have entered the space

" commander joule ! Thats the minerva ! " said one of the officer

" zoom the camera , and move forward to them ! " he ordered .

But what an unbelieveable scene that they've saw .. They saw the minerva , and .. The heavily dammage impulse ! And shin screaming :

"LUNAAAAAAAAAA !"

" damnn ! I'll going out , dearka you'll take the command ! " yzak scream to dearka and running out to the mobile suit hangar .

Yzak Joule

Duel

Launch !

But in another place , inside the cockpit of wing zero , the mendel called leon into his line .

" sir ! The impulse have equiped his new chest flyer with his blaster silhoutte .. I think , its planned to shoot you down ! " said the officer in the communication line .

" tsk .. Dont regret your decision little girl .. " said leon . Than he shut down his two beam saber . He took 2 huge cannon from inside the wing zero wings , hold 1 cannon and another with its hand , combine the two cannon by put it side by side , recharge the power , and aim to the impulse .

- Twin Buster Rifle power charging , 60% completed -

In luna's cockpit , she's finally made up the changed and done preparing to fire the blaster cannon .. She's aiming the wing zero .

- Kerberos high energy long ranged beam canon power suply 100% completed -

FIREEEE !

Leon have allready fired his twin buster rifle against luna kerberos long ranged beam cannon ..

And the result ..

The twin buster rifle push down the kerberos beam .. Just a few moments before it hits impulse cockpit , luna have ducked for a little , but the huge beam still smashed her impulse and heavily dammage it .. And the impulse have lying down and lost its system ..

In other way at the vessalius , shinn are screaming and crying .. Because he doesnt have any idea what happen to luna .. And yzak dont have his way to save her .. Its being too late , since he try to approach the impulse , but what he had saw that the impulse have allready been shoot down . He set the duel to the maximum speed and approaching the impulse .. Than he found luna's inside the cockpit .

Yzak suddenly opened his cockpit , and fly down fastly to impulse cockpit , and checked her heartbeat , wishing that she's still alive .

Few moments later , yzak open the lines from his personal communication line to the minerva and vessalius .

" this is yzak joule from the vessalius , minerva please let me in , i'll bring the impulse pilot inside your ship .. Her heart are still beating , but she's allready lost all of her consciousness "

" and i need mr elthman and mr asuka to gather me at minerva in 10 minutes , all order for minerva and vessalius taken by me for now until our next destination "

After send that order , yzak bring luna's body inside the duel's cockpit , and fly inside the minerva . While shinn and dearka running through the space shuttle to make their way come to minerva .

Thanks for still reading .. I wish the reader can read this bad grammar fic ..

Finally ! First mobile suit from the main villains have come out .. Yes for leon barton personal mobile suit , i take the model from Gundam Wing / AC Endless Waltz , Wing Zero Custom which originally piloted by heero yuuy .

Is there something powerfull zero sistem too in this suite ? Hmm i dont think so .. I think the crossover will getting too much and weird if i put the zero system on too .. So i think its better to just take his design and armanents :)

If someone have any idea for this fic .. Please let me know your idea :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Prisoner

C.E 75 - PLANTS APRILIUS Colony

Kira is sitting alone in his office desk at the suprme councill building .. He still remembered what yzak said to him .. That once again he felt guilty .. He felt sadness .. He felt that nightmare which haunted him for this last 3 years has comin back again ..

Then one officer called him in front of his office .

" Mr Yamato there's urgent news for mrs clyne , may i comin inside ? "

" sure " kira replied it .

Than the soldiers entered his room , and handed him a few papers . The officer nodded once again .

" you may read it first sir before pass it to mrs clyne . Thanks for your attention "

And the soldiers went off from his room and kira read the paper which that officer had give him . Than he grab it tightly and yelled inside his mind .

" whatt ?! Impossible ! "

Than suddenly he came out inside his room .. And run into the councill room .. But before he entered it he stop his foot and think for a while

" is it okay if i break inside the councill right now ? Maybe there's still a thought debate inside .. "

And kira stop his way for a couple of minutes ..

" but if i not go inside right now .. It will be more terrible if yzak make some crazy move once again " kira mumbling in his mind.

Than he opened the door , and enter the councill room and speak .

" sorry to interupting you mrs clyne . But there's urgent news that you must know immediately ... Its about .. Mendel mam "

" what is it kira ? " lacus questioning kira ..

Kira's drop his eyes from the rest of the councill .. Since he knew that this is verry terrible news .. And .. One of the victims parents are inside .. "

" Commander Joule has make a move to research to mendel colony and they've fall into hard combat .. "

" Like mother like son ! Love war always ! " senator hawke yelled to ezalia .

Kira feels more guilty once again .. Since he know that luna's father and yzak's mom are very bad .. The worst among the rest of councill ..

" is the battle have allready end kira ? " lacus questioning him again

" yes .. " kira said flatly ..

" how's the result ? " nodded lacus

" emm .. Five Gouf from seven squadron have totally wiped .. All of them has been classified as KIA .. And .. "

Kira start to stopping his sentence .. He feel to hard to said it in front of the councill .

" Please continue your report immediately mr yamato " said ezalia

" one gundam has been shot down " kira answered her for the rest of councill too ..

" what ? Who is it kira ? " lacus eyes widely opened when she hear that one gundam has been shoot down .. Since there's only few gundam unit in ZAFT , the infinite justice , the strike freedom , the duel , the buster , the destiny and the impulse ..

Its being a silent for a few seconds , until kira began to speak ..

" i'm really sorry to pass this news mrs clyne .. Since i'm not in the hq when they're launching to space .. "

" the gundam which being shoot down is .. Sorry once again .. It is Lunamaria Hawke with the Impulse .. But i'm still dont have any news for her .. "

" DAMN YOU BITCH ! NOW YOUR SON KILLED MY DAUGHTER ! " mr hawke punched the councill desk heavily than he jump to punch ezalia too , but the rest of councill hold him back .

" Since you let you're daughter to join the military , than you must know evey risk when someone has joined the military mr hawke .. And for your note , i'm not giving any order for them to begin an attack . " said ezalia flatly ..

To calm down the situation , lacus have stand up and speak ..

" this meeting are over .. All of you may dismissed .. "

" mr hawke please be patient .. We'll sent your daughter condition immediately "

Than all of the councill member have been dismissed , but ezalia are still sit down in her chair .. Punched her fist tightly .. That we can look anger in her eyes ..

" mrs joule please calm down and clear the condition .. I believe and count on you " lacus nodded to her ..

" yes mrs clyne " she answered her .. Then lacus walk out the room with kira , followed by ezalia .

Ezalia make her way to her own car .. When her private driver have been waiting for her .. Than she ordered him ,

" please make the way to zala residence " she ordered him ..

Than after a couple of minutes .. They've been arrived at the zala residence . She went of from her car , and walk toward the entrance ..

" please fill your name here before "

A machine begin to speak as before the residence owner will come out inside the mansion

" Joule " , she type it on the keyboard , than patiently she wait in front of the mansion's door

Inside the mansion , meyrin read at the computer's notification there's a guest in front of their house , and she yelled to him ..

" athrun .. There's a guestt in front of the door ! "

" who ? " athrun replied her ..

" emm .. I think its mr joule .. Yes its mr yzak joule .. Since the guest fill the name with " joule " " she telled him ..

" what ? Yzak must be at the zaft hq right now .. " he mumbled on his mind ..

" ok ok .. Let him wait , i'll go to take a bath first " athrun replied her as he goes wake up from his bed ..

In the outside , ezalia's feel that she's allready wait too long , it almost ten minutes in the outside .. Because she cant be patient any longer , she begin to knock the door rapidly ..

Meyrin whose listening it and suddenly she scream to athrun ..

" athrunn ! You better go down firstt ! Now he's knocking the door like crazy ! "

" why dont you opened it first than tell him to wait me till i finished my bath ! " he yelled to meyrin ..

Suddenly , yzak's unpolite manner across in meyrin's mind , and she think its not a good choice for her to came out and tell yzak to wait .. She think when she just came out , yzak will suddenly mock him ..

" nooo ! Its better you go down first ! I hate to face that boy's temper ! "

Than before athrun make his way to the bathroom , he wants take a glass of water outside his room .. And he can hear that yzak still knocking his door continously ..

Without his cloths , athrun step up into the entrance door , opened the door and he yelled

" yzakkk ! Be patient ! Ple..." Athrun eyes widely opened when he saw that the joule's in front of his door are not yzak joule .. But ezalia joule ..

" seems like you recognize me was my son , mr zala " ezalia said it softly ..

" ppardoon me for this unpolite mrs joulee .. ! Please have your sit first inside .. Wwwait me .. I have gotta change first " he said it and suddenly running into his room ..

Than when she entered the mansion , she can look there's some portrait of her son with his teammates like athrun , nicol , dearka , rusty , miguel , even raw .. Also there's a portrait for the old councill member such like her , ted , yuri , patrick zala , siegel clyne .

Meyrin which allready been dressed up with her zaft green uniform , being shocked too when she's saw yzak's mom .. And of course , she'll give her a salute when she saw yzak mom , the military department minister , the famous leader from joule fammilies , ezalia joule ..

Athrun which still very embrassing with the awkward moment what just happen , he even dont take a bath but only washing his face , and preparing his zaft red uniform .

Ezalia smiled to meyrin when she saw her give her a salute , and begin to speak to erase this awkard situation ..

" hoo , you're mr zala fiancee sweet girl ? "

" emmm , " meyrin cant answered that awkward question .. Since she think that she's maybe athrun girlfriend .. But the condition .. Seems that its only her who loves him so much ..

" whats your name and came from who's division ? " ezalia questioning her ..

" emm , i'm meyrin hawke from minerva CIC mam , but mr yamato have just approved my off day permit since i have accompany mr zala in orb "

" WHAT ?! Hawke ?! " ezalia have been shocked when she's hear that name .. She just scream in her heart .. It cant be she think of it ..

" are you .. Senator hawke's ? " she asker cautionly ..

" yes mam , i'm senator hawke second daughter .. " meyrin answered her ..

" oh damn .. I cant believe that i must pass this terrible news .. " ezalia grumbling in her thought ..

Then athrun which allready came out from his room , running to the living room .. And talked to them ..

" sorry for my un polite mrs joule .. What's the problem that make you suddenly come to my house ? Once again please have my apologize for my unpolite manner "

" its ok mr zala .. I just want to informed you .. That please packed all your things .. And follow me to the space " she speak to athrun

" what happen mrs joule ? " athrun shocked because why ezalia want him to go with her to the space .. Since as far as he know there's no more military activity in space .. And also there's a tragedy in agustinus colony .. But why he will goes to the space .. Not agustinus colony .

" as military departmen minister , i want you replace mr yzak joule " she replied him ..

" what ? I cant do that mam .. Since .. I think yzak's are better than me " athrun protested ezalia's decision ..

Than ezalia feel so hard to telled the truth to athrun .. In fact that she's feeling so guilty to meyrin .. She never imagine that lunamaria hawke have a younger sister .. As a few seconds of silence , she begin to speak ..

" mr yzak joule have made unresponsible act .. After he hear the attack come from mendel colony , he made a move with sending the minerva and the vessalius to break up into the mendel .. Than they have a fight with the enemies .. "

Athrun and meyrin still shocked with the news .. And they just can quietly hearing it ..

Ezalia's eyes are dropped out to the bottom and begin to speak once again ..

" in fact .. We lost the battle .. We have identified there's 5 KIA person whose come from the seven squadron .. And one gundam have been shoot down to .. "

" who is it mr joule ? Are its yzak ? Or shinn ? " athrun suddenly scream , but in his mind there's only 2 stubborn person would do some crazy act like that .. Only shinn and yzak only can do somethig like that .. But its impossible since dearka or luna will stop both of them

"no mr zala .. Sorry for you to hear this news too little girl .. The good things we had that the gundam pilot are still not categorized as KIA , but the worst is .. That person was .. Lunamaria hawke in impulse gundam"

" NOOOOOOOOOOO ! " meyrin scream , crying .. And suddenly she has lost her conscicionus .. Then athrun grab her body before it falls to the floor ..

" how can this happen mrs joule ?! What the hack are yzak doing in there ?! " athrun's tone are getting higher ..

" as her mother , honestly i'm very dissapointed that my only son can do something like that .. But sure , as the military department minister , i'll punish him heavily "

Athrun can say anything more after hear it .. He only ask her one question ..

" can i bring meyrin too mrs joule ? "

" sure , since she's mrs hawke younger sister .. I hope we can save her life .. So can we go now mr zala ? "

" we must not let her die ! " said athrun .. Than he take meyrins body into the chair .. He prepared her things in her suitcase .. Than as just he finished it , he climb up meyrin , and bring her to his car , and followed mr joule to the shuttle airport

C.E 75 - Minerva

Yzak , dearka , and shinn are wait in front of the surgery room .. Wait the medical team finally checked up with luna's condition.

And shinn finally punched the wall continously .. And he sometimes he still crying and wiped his tears .. He's also screamig too

" damnn ! Damnn ! Damnn that bastard ! How can that he shoot luna like this ! "

" wake upp ! Wake upp lunaaa ! You promised you will come back for me ! " he scream it many times ..

Sure , yzak feels so guilty too .. He just can keep quiet .. He knows that his blunders which make this terrible condition .. And he also know how the feel if we lost someone that we loved so much ..

But his pride are too high to say an apologize too shinn .. But he try it with another way ..

" if you want to punch me this time .. I'll not pay any attention for it shinn " yzak tell to shinn ..

Shinn feel shocked too .. He cant believe that kind of word will came out from yzak's mouth .. Honestly maybe its true that he angry with yzak .. But its really unmature manner if he punch him right now .. So he replied it

" its ok commander joule , its not your fault ! But its them ! Those fuckin people in mendell ! "

Yzak shocked to hear it too .. He cant believe that childish boy have a growing up for a little .. And it seems that dearka have chuckled softly too .. Until they hear an notification have been spoke in the speaker

" commander joule , commander elthman and liutenant asuka , please come to the bridge to meet up with the councill represntatives "

" tch , it must bee kira or athrun or both of them with lacus " yzak speak to two of them ..

" easy man easy .. Someone like kira will not pointed you a gun even he angry with you " said dearka

Than three of them walk into the bridge .. Just a few minutes later the entrance opened , and athrun also meyrin have came in ..

" shinnn ! shinn ! hows oneechan ? " meyrin asked him and run towarding him .. It seems that her eyes are still sobbing

" the medical checked havent finished yet " replied shinn .

Then athrun , yzak and dearka still on silence , and yzak begin to speak

" soo ? Whos bring you here ? Lacus ? Kira ? Where are them ? " asked yzak ..

But athrun only keep her mout shut .. Until someone approach from the entrance , and .. Yes of course yzak face getting palm , his eyes widened , and he speak cautinously as he dont believe who is just he have saw

" mmmm..mother ? "

Than ezalia walk approaching him , and slapped him immediately .. Of course yzak can do anything , even he cant speak anything too , he just only can drop his eyes out of her mother .. And nobody's cant speak something too ..

Immediately , ezalia ordered two officer with a rifle whos accompanying her ..

" Arrest Mr Yzak Joule ! Bring him to this ships pound immediately ! "

All the rest of course have been shocked to hear it .. But not only them , even yzak cant have anything too against that order .. Suddenly the 2 officer approaching him .. Put his hand with a handcuffs , and make his move to the pounds ..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Black Spirit

C.E 75 - Minerva

Everyone is gather in the bridge , while the officer has took yzak inside the ponds . Dearka , Athrun , Shinn eyes telled that they're still confuse and surprise that ezalia could arrest her own son . And meyrin's are still sobbing wait for the medical check for luna finished .

A moments later , one doctor came up to the bridge , immediately , when the doctor have shown up , ezalia asked him

" are the surgery and medical checked have finished yet doctor ? "

" Yes mrs joule , the good things are we've finished all the surgery for pilot hawke " the doctor answered it calmly .

" is there any bad things doctor ? " shinn cut the conversation before the doctor could finish his sentence

" yes , the bad things are pilot hawke are on comatose , it means that she'll on critical condition till she wake up. Sorry to say it but , please keep pray and believing , because only a miracle could wake her up .. " the doctor finished his sentence , than shinn jumped to the doctor , try to attack him , but suddenly dearka and athrun hold him back

" You called yourself a doctor but you cant wake her right now immediately ! " shinn scream to the doctor

" i'm sorry mr asuka , but its the reality , as you might know , that we can make her still alive right now are an incredible results ! Since even normal cordinator will die if they get same wounds like her ! " the doctor telled shinn .

Ezalia feels so blue . She hate to admire it , but in some ways , that her son unressponsible act which cause this mess . She take a long breath , exhale , and try to clear this mess right away .

" thanks doctor , i'm counting on you . I also believe that ms hawke are a strong person which she'll wake up immediately , you may dismissed now"

" yes mam " than the doctor walk out from the bridge .

" before i leave , can all of you hear my order first ? " ezalia speak to the rest of them

" yes " , all of them answered her

" for now , untill we bring mr joule to the military court , i want mr zala to replace him in his current position "

Athrun feel shocked , yes he know that yzak will surely hate if he take his possition .. Yes , since they are a tough rival since the military academy .

" are there's no other candidate for this mrs joule ? " athrun asked try to evade ezalia's decision .

" it seems no mr zala . And please let the minerva stayed on here until its have the order from the headquartes few days later ." she replied , than she walk out from the bridge . Honestly , she want to have look at yzak first , but she decide to not look at him .

C.E 75 - Mendel Colony  
TITANS BASE

"Are the ship ready yet ?" Shijima asked to one of the officer

" everythings clear sir , all the suply have been done too . And the kaguya base are ready too " the officer replied .

" good , shall we go now azrael ? " ikari asked azrael

" yes , lets make our move " azrael nodded to him . Than he , ikari , ali and leon go to the base hangar than enter their large ship , its have a huge bird looklike wings , the wings seems so real like Leon's Wing Zero

When azrael , shijima , ali and leon have entered the ship , there's some officer too in the ship who will operate the airship

" launch immediately right now ! , also send 15 mk-2 to assists us until we reach the earth atmosphere ! "azrael give them an order

" Yes sir ! " all the officer nodded

- AAA WUNDER -  
Power Supply - 100%  
Anti Terror Shield - Activated  
System - All Green  
Countdown to launch in 30 seconds  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
LAUNCH !

Then the rooftop of mendel colony opened , and the AAA Wunder have came out from it based , followed by 15 Mk-2 squad

C.E 75 - Minerva

" Commander Zala , Commander Elthman ! One airship and 15 mobile suit have come out from the mendel colony " arthur trine screamed

" what ?! " athrun shocked

" damn ! That must be them ! Lets attack them ! " shinn yelled

" wait , can we search their destination first ? " athrun cut it

" it seems , they want to enter the earth ! " meyrin replied it suddenly

Athrun grumbling in his thought .. Since it seems that now he's the top officer among them . Maybe dearka was in same rank with him , but like usually dearka never try to make a decision , it almost yzak which always make some decide whole of the time "

" mmm , we must pretend them enter the earth . Its too dangerous since we're still bluring about they're power . Is there still any mobile suit here arthur ? " athrun asked

" no sir , since the 7 squadron have been wiped out " arthur replied

" how about the impulse ? " shin asked

" its impossible to , pilot hawke have allready use all its flyer and silhoutte .. And all of it have been shoot down and heavily dammage .. And we dont have any pilot anymore in this ship " said arthur

" we still have some in vessalius " dearka speaked

" right ! The destiny are in the vessalius ! " suddenly shinn remembered , that yzak have ordered to bring the destiny inside the vessalius

" good , arthur you take the command right here while i , shinn and dearka back to the vessalius . Meyrin you'll stay here " athrun ordered . Then he , dearka and shinn running to the shuttle and fly back to the vessalius .

After they entered the vessalius , athrun give shinn an order

" you go to the hangar immediately , while me and dearka go to the bridge"

" ok ! " and they split they're way

After they entered the bridge , because usually yzak commanding that ship , as like yzak's assistant , dearka ordered to the rest of the officer

" commander joule cant be on duty right now , please listen to mr zalla command since now "

" yes sir ! " all the officer nodded it

Then shinn suddenly come to the bridge communication line

" can i go out now ? " shinn asked

" you may ! " athrun replied

Shinn Asuka  
Destiny  
Going out !

Than the destiny launch from the vessalius

Back in the AAA-Wunder

" sir ! One mobile suit approaching from the other zaft vessel ! " one officer reported

" tell the mk-2 squad to face it . Split they to make an attack to the rest of the zaft ship too ! " ikari gave them an order

Shinn's destiny flying fast to reach the AAA-Wunder , but some of mk-2 approaching him and attack him !

" damn ! Damn ! I'll kill you all ! For luna ! " then shinn began to face them . But all of them can hide or block shinn attack , while of course shinn evade they're attack too

But in other way , while five mk-2 facing up with destiny , the ten rest of them approaching the vessalius and minerva , and suddenly begin to attack it

" sir ! 10 mobile suit approaching us and the minerva ! " one officer reported

" shit ! Evade it , try to hit them ! And open the line to the destiny ! " athrun replied

After the line to the destiny have been opened , athrun speak to shinn

" shinn ! Havent you done yet ?! There's ten another attacking the minerva and vessalius ! "

" not yet ! They're good ! Wait until i finished it ! There's still 3 mobile suit since i've taken down two suit " shinn reported back

" damnn ! " Athrun punch the bridge desk

" i'll going out " dearka said to athrun

" wait ! Can i use the duel ? Since i dont bring the infinite justice yet and of course yzak cant launch too " athrun asked dearka first before dearka went off from the bridge

Dearka closed his eyes , take a long breath and exhale it

" its impossible athrun , since you need yzak fingerprints to turn the system on and piloting it "

" what ?! What kind of stuff that he put on the duel ?! " athrun protested

" yeah , he said that if the war can coming back anytime , and if he will have been captured , he dont want to let anyone use or anlyze it " dearka replied it clearly

" weird that fool ! Its a suicide to let you go out by yourself dearka ! Since the buster only have ranged weapon armanents , even the buster cannon are verry strong , but impossible since we've ten melee mobile suit as enemy , you need one melee mobile suit to assist you ! " athrun yelled to dearka .

Than dearka thought for a while , he mumbling in his mind

" maybe its ok for him to use it .. Since maybe eventually , athrun are the most deserved pilot to use it "

And dearka began to speak

" come with me athrun "

" what ? " athrun questioning him back

" i dont need to explain you right here , quick ! " dearka replied it than he opened the bridge door , walk toward the hangar , followed by athrun , first they go to the changing room first while dearka asked athrun to use a pilot suit , then they entered the hangar , and they saw there's a huge space between the buster with the duel hangar , even the duel hangar are empty since it still left on the minerva .

Dearka push the button in the small computer in front of the buster . And suddenly one small elevator came out

" lets go " dearka said to athrun , and both of them enter the elevator , and the elevator move down to the bottom , after the elevator stopped , the door opened , and theres a huge wall in front of them , which have a small computer in front of it

" in fact , we're not making this mobile suit weapon only to assisting duel or buster in some condition too . But we also make whole of the mobile suit too , since we decide this mobile suit are not belong to anyone but only to him , we decide to make it a big secret . Maybe this mobile suit doesnt strong or complete enough like infinite justice or strike freedom , but it needs a "strong and right " person to ride it , are you sure want to pilot it ? " dearka explaining and asked athrun with a soft smile .

" we dont have any time dearka , the black mobile suit will completely destroyed us if i must hear your speech first " athrun replied .

" easy man easy ! " dearka chuckled and he type some code in the computer , and the door opened .

As the door opened , both of them come in , and seeing something inside it .

" it cant be .. " athrun mouth and eyes widely opened .

" are you ready old friend ? " dearka asked athrun .

Yes , the first things that they've show was a medium size mirror box , contain one red pilot suit , one zaft red military uniform , also one zaft military id card which they can read the name which put on the card was

Nicole Amarfi

Yeah , its all nicole things that yzak have saved , with of course the mobile suit that dearka explained before was .. The Blitz , yes that was the blitz which have been keep as the vessalius top secret in the ship underground .

Athrun can hold his tears when he saw it , he kneels down , and start sobbing . The moment when nicole still right there with them , the moment when nicole are playing on his concert , also the moment when nicole have suddenly died across hiss mind .

" hey man ! Save your tears ! You say that we dont have any much time ! " said dearka to him with a little chuckled , but sure , dearka are holding his tears too .

" yes " athrun replied it . And athrun start to enter the blitz cockpit , while dearka coming back to the elevator and make his way to the buster

Athrun start to turn on the engine

ZGMF - 15N2 - Blitz  
G  
U  
N  
D  
A  
M

- a tribute to our dearest comrade -

athrun feels so blue after he read the last notification came out from the cockpit lcd

After he and dearka are ready , dearka opened the lines across the minerva and vessalius .

" minerva ! vessalius ! ill wipe those mobile suit with athrun zala in blitz , please notify us ! "

" what is the blitz ? " meyrin grumbling in her mind inside the minerva

Dearka Elthman  
Buster  
Taking off !

Athrun Zala  
Blitz  
Launching !

Then both of them taking off from inside the vessalius , and athrun open the communication line to the destiny and buster

" shinn ! Hang in there while i and dearka clear the mess arround here first "

" he ? That mobile suit .. How cant be ?! " shinn shocked after he saw blitz in his camera

" Dearka , stay back on the minerva , assist me with your cannons while i cut them one by one ! "

" yes man ! " dearka replied him

" take care of yourself dearka ! Good luck "

" nicole spirits are guiding and protect us ! Lets ride them ! " athrun nodded once again , sure this time when once again dearka hear his beloved comrades name mentioned again , one single tears fall from his eyes .

Then dearka fly and landed outside the minerva , and begun to fire his huge cannon to split up the mk-2

While in it , athrun moves fluently and fastly , now the blitz trikeros shield have been equiped with a medium sized beam saber in front of it , then athrun use it to slice into two pieces one of mk-2 into pieces

Now its the first time he killed people once again .. He feels guilty , cagalli face suddenly crossed his mind , but  
he remembered , that the mk-2 camera are split into two sided in the suit , it means the only way to destroyed the camera are to cut them into 2 pieces which will destroy it .. And somewhere he thought , that if he not kill this people right now , that he'll let them kill lot of innocent people in the future

With the trikeros , athrun have allready take 4 enemy down , while dearka have allready shoot 2 down too from the outside .

When there's one mobile suit want to backstabbing the buster quietly , athrun immediately throw his gleipnir to grab the mk-2 chest , smashed it into pieces and destroyed it .

Both of athrun and dearka have finally wiped the ten mobile suit easily , while shinn also finished the rest of it too . Then three of them quickly flying to the AAA-Wunder

In the AAA-Wunder

" that black mobile suit are good " azrael grumbling , angered showed up in his face , since it was out of his mind to believe that athrun will wipe out all of the mk-2 easily .

" now its time for me to have some fun since leon have allready have it before ! " ali yelled .

But suddenly , ikari open his eyes ,

" no ali , you've importan task in earth " ikari cut the conversation

"the red winged mobile suit are good both in melee and range attack , there's one mobile suit carrying heavy cannon too .. And also the black mobile suit are piloted by a very skilled pilot too" ikari nodded .

" i'll handle it " said leon .

" wait , we cant make a hurry decision right now , since they're power seems out of our mind " ikari replied it

" you mean i'll be defeated by them ? " leon asked him back with his eyes shows a little anger while he feels that ikari have understimated him .

" no , ikari's right . Better for us to split our way . I will go to earth with ali . And you and ikari will face them . Also make your return to mendel . I dont want any worse thing happen ! " cut azrael

" tchhh " leon sounds want to protested his commander decision .

Then leon and ikari go out to the mobile suite hangar inside the AAA-Wunder , leon enter his wing zero , while ikari took the red one inside of it .

" sir ! Mr Shijima and Mr Barton are ready to launch ! " reported on of the officer on the bridge .

" let them launch " azrael ordered

" yes sir ! " the officer obeyed it

Leon Barton  
Wing Zero  
Launching !

Then the wing zero have launch first , off course with still fully covered up by its wings , while ikari input his data first since its his first time to launch .

Psychoframe Cockpit : Established  
Rocket Bazooka : Equipped  
MSN-06S Sinanju  
System : All Green

Ikari Shijima  
Sinanju !

Then red shiny mobile suit coming out from inside the AAA-Wunder

Now , before the destiny-blitz-buster finally reach the AAA-Wunder , the Wing Zero and Sinanju are facing them ..

A/N :

AAA-Wunder : i take the model with the same name from Evangelion 3rd movie : Quickening . You can look for its appearance by type it in the google or engine search with " Wille AAA-Wunder " . Of course because it was in the gundam universe , this ship are not made from an evangelion unit like it tells from the evangelion 3rd movie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Mentalist

C.E 75

" dont underestimate them leon " said ikari

" yeah " leon replied

Then Leon immediately draw his 2 large cannon inside his mobile suit wings , put them side by sided into 1 huge rifle and hold it with his two arms

Twin Buster Rifle - Power Supply - 50%

*Fireee !*

The Wing Zero firing his twin buster rifle towards the destiny , blitz and buster

" Watch out ! " athrun yelled when they detect theres a huge heat signal approaching them

" let me handle it ! " said dearka , he combined the buster high rifle and gun launcher , and shot it to block the wing zero's twin buster rifle

" that bitch ! I'll never forget that suit ! You'll paid for luna ! " shinn screaming as he see the wing zero in the destiny camera , sure he never forgot the moment when the wing zero taking down the impulse . The Destiny burst up his wing , draw his "Arondight" large sword , and dash approaching the wing zero , and try to cut it down

" what ! " leon surprising as he saw that those 3 mobile suit totaly evade his attack and saw the destiny approaching him . And suddenly he evade the destiny attack , and fly up into a distance to make a chance firing his twin buster rifle once again

But suddenly shinn have awared leon's move , he has allready predict it , that leon will duck back , and try to shoot his canon once again . As well as shinn have know leon's move , it goes same with dearka too , he have allready predict where's the wing zero will fly back , and shoot his canon once again .

" shit ! " leon yelled inside his cockpit . The wing zero right side wing's covered half of its body to block buster attack , but as the buster cannon are so powerfull , it push the wing zero back for a distance .

As the time the wing zero have allready stop pulled back my the dammage he taken from the buster , it opened his right wings . But amazingly he saw that the destiny have finally coming in front of him . And the destiny smash his large sword to the wing zero . It not sliced into two pieces , but it take a serious dammage to the wing zero .

While in another , athrun shoots the blitz 3 lance dart to the sinanju fastly . But ikari's psychoframe system easily dodge it , and he fires the sinanju bazooka toward the aegis , and as athrun try to duck it , he still takes a few dammage since the sinanju movement are so fast .

Then athrun shoots the blitz gleipnir , grabbing the sinanju arms and dash aprroaching it .

" he's crazy " ikari grumbling

But as like before , as the blitz have finally approached and try to cut the sinanju head with his trikeros beam sword shield , ikari evade it by move down his body .

" it cant be ! He's moving fluently like he moves his own body ! " athrun tought on his mind .

Than as the blitz continue his attack down to the sinanju , ikari block its beam saber shield by his own shield . He draw his two sided tonfa from it , and strike back to the blitz . Athrun can evade it , but it still broke down the blitz gleipnir .

In other side ,

" damn ! They're better than i thought ! " leon yelled to ikari on his communication line

" no , but you're underestimating them " ikari replied it calmly .

" shut up ! " he scream back . Than he opened the communication line to all of them .

" so now zaft have sent their best pilot huh ? Not a piece of shit like before ! " said him to all

" damn you ! Luna are not piece of shit you bastard ! " shinn screaming and flying to the wing zero

" dont get provoked shinn ! " said dearka !

" no i will not ! But this bastard deserve to die for luna's sake " shinn replied and slashed his sword continously to the wing zero even he can evade it perfectly .

Than as leon know that he can take them down with his twin buster rifle . He put back his two rifle . And draw 2 green beam sabers from its back . Then he duelling the destiny while evading the buster's canon .

" What are both of you doing out of there ?! " azrael voice coming out from the communication line

" we're gonna enter the earth atmosphere in 10 minutes ! " he nodded .

" honestly in my opinion , they're better as we tought azrael-san " said ikari softly .

as ikari have speak like that , azrael's face suddenly change , then he replied it back

" are you sure ? "

" yes " ikari answered him .

" finish em off , and leon , you stay back at mendel , i dont want the mendel have been fallin in the future " azrael ordered them .

" hey man ! Is it not to much ? " ali protested inside the AAA-Wunder

" have you ever hear ikari said someone are better than he tought " said azrael , and ali suddenly realized what azrael mean and stay quiet .

" this is your end ! " scream leon . Then the wing zero flying fastly toward the destiny , but shin block it with his sword , but the wing zero still try to broke down the destiny swords

And few moments later .. Finally both of them broke one and another .. Destiny have finally destroy the wing zero left wings , but in other place the wing zero have cut down the destiny's left wing and left arm .

Dearka which have saw that two of it facing one by one , suddenly he charge the buster canon to maximum power , but before he finally shoot it , the wing zero have finally approaching him , stab his beam saber to the buster canon , and make it explode to dammage the buster heavily .

As the buster and destiny have been taking down , the wing zero immediately take on his two buster rifle , put it one side by side as usual , charging into 80% power and fire the twin buster rifle to the vessalius and minerva . But even the vessalius and minerva able to evade it , it still takes a serious dammage .

" tchh , this man are good . I dont believe that he can broke the wing zero's wing " leon grumbling .

While in other , when athrun and ikari are duelling one and other , even its look like a well matched battle , but in fact that ikari is overwhelming athrun . While the blitz take a dammage for everytime sinanju attack it , in other place the sinanju doesnt have taken any single dammage .

" come back now , ikari " azrael voice comin inside once again . And suddenly for the first time in his cockpit , ikari opened his eyes , and seems now he was moving many times faster than before , than just in a few seconds he was been able to cut down the blitz right hand and left leg , while he try to cut the other arm and leg , athrun have been able to evade it .

And shockingly , ikari opened the communication line also the camera to the blitz , so its be the first time for both athrun and ikari sees they saw the enemy faces .

" you're good pilot . I hope i can fight you seriously next time , sure i hope you use better mobile suit since i feel that the mobile suit you're using right now are was not your true mobile suit , soldiers " said ikari softly .

" how can he know it ? " athrun mumbling on his mind .

" whats your name ? " ikari asked him , but athrun still keep his mouth silent.

" be honest to say it soldiers , its my own personal question , doesnt mean anything . I'm ikari shijima " ikari nodded it with a soft smile to athrun

" athrun zala " he replied it flatly

" oh my my , that great senator zala's precious son ? You're very deserve to be my enemy .. Even i hope that someone great like you are better to fight beside me not against me " he speaked to athrun and then , as the sinanju come back to the AAA-Wunder , the wing zero came back to the mendel colony , while athrun help destiny and buster back to the vessalius .

" see ? I have already told ya , dont lighten on them leon " said ikari

" tchh " leon sounds as he hate to admire that fact .

In the AAA-Wunder ,

" sir , we're allready enter the earth atmosphere and ready to landing in kaguya island " one officer reported

" make sure after we've finally landing , activated the kaguya island anti terror field " order azrael

" yes sir " he nodded

Minerva ,

Shinn punches his locker room inside the minerva

" fuck ! Fuck ! I will take him down next time ! " shinn screaming

" take it easy man ! Maybe we're just unlcky " dearka trie to calm him down

" prepare the battle report and sent it to the councill dearka " athrun ordered .

" ok " he answered , and dearka goes out from the locker room , going to the bridge to prepader the report

" shinn , try to cool your head , its not good for your own when you're facing an enemy with hot headed " athrun tell him .

" shut up ! Have you ever saw your beloved one been on comatose ? Been near life and death ? Or even die ? " shinn yelled to him .

" i've lost not only one comrade in the previous war " athrun replied it

" yeah ! But luna are not just an ordinary close friends like you with that green haired pilot or that orange one , she's not like just my senior too ! She's my beloved girlfriend ! You'll never know what i feel "

As the time athrun hear shinn statment , immediately he jumped and punch him in front of his face

" Yeah , maybe i was never saw my girlfrend die or almost die . But dont you dare to look down at rusty , miguel and of course nicole ! Since you know them nothing ! And you must know that they're more precious than just a girlfriend " athrun yelled to shinn .

Shin was very shocked since he never imagine that such an calm person like athrun can punch him like that . But maybe athrun was right , he's allready talk bad about his most precious thing that he even never know them personally .

" apology me " athrun said and dropping his eyes off , walk out the locker room toward the bridge .

" man , i've allready send the report to kira " dearka informed

" go to the vessalius and fix the destiny , buster and also blitz while i've stay on minerva " athrun ordered , then dearka go out from the bridge.

C.E 75 - PLANT  
Aprilius Colony

"Dear all councill member , thanks for attending this urgent meeting . Please listen for mr kira yamato explained whole of the situation also the enemies that we've been already notified " said lacus among the councill member who have gathered

" please start , mr yamato " lacus said formally

Then kira turn on the projector and shoot it in the middle of the room .

" First , this is the black mobile suit squad that have attacked the daedalus memorial ruin "

" this is their specification that mr athrun zala have brought from the uni emirated orb and this mobile suit notied its name by Mk-II "

" the most difficulty and weird things are , that we can see the mobile suit camera have been made perfectly so they can still attacked even we've cut his arms or leg . Since the main camera was located in the middle of its chest and splited in a two ways " kira explaning while he show some battle scene at the daedalus ruin , and the data from orb about the mk-2

"Now , this is some video that the minerva have been able to recorded at the first move to the mendel colony"

" This unknown mobile suit , have a white wings wich unbelievably can guard any slashes from the Impulse excalibur or the gouf beam axe "

The video shows when the Wing Zero easily blocked and evade the impulse and gouf attack .

" until now , we've recognize its most powerfull weapon was .. When the mobile suit combine its two large rifles into one , seems that he must charge its power for a while , then he shoot it to the target "

" now we can see .. Even it can pull back the impulse kerberos canon .. And destroy it easily " .

The audience eye are totally widened when they see wing zero shoot his twin buster rifle , pull back the impulse kerberos , and heavily damaging the impulse .

" the last report we've got that the impulse pilot , lunamaria hawke have finished her surgery , but still on criticize condition sinche she was comatose " kira said and stared down his eyes . As he can see that senator hawke was punching his fist in his desk tightly .

" we hope that she'll get better sooner " lacus nodded .

" As the report from mrs joule , commander yzak joule which make this move without a permission , now have been arrest under the minerva's underground ponds . And mrs joule have appointed mr athrun zala to replace commander joule position " kira continue his report , and of course all the audience except senator elthman and amarfi have mumbling as they was shocked , to believe that ezalia will arrest her own son .

" now , this is latest news about the enemy unknown airship , it came out from the mendel colony , as we can see the record , when this airship have finally departed , it have been assisted by 15 mk-2 squad "

" imeddiately at the moment , commander zala try to prevent the enemys warship to enter the earth atmosphere "

" first , we can see the destiny came out alone , and facing up the 15 of Mk-2 , but it seems as we can see , their piloting are good which almost can matching up pilot asuka's destiny"

" even at the moment , when the destiny hardly facing only five of the mk-2 , ten rest of them was approaching the minerva and vessalius "

" but in that time , commander dearka elthman launched with his ZGMF-14N2 Buster and guarding the vessalius also the minerva "

" surprisingly , theres one mobile suit that was not in the zaft official data which keep on the vessalius "

" this is the mobile suit , yes for you all must be allready know what mobile suit it is "

" its now allready notified as ZGMF-15N2 Blitz , the same type and model which use by .. One of the ZAFT bravest Hero , Nicol Amarfi in the first bloody valentine war " , kira dropped down to from the audience once again as he mention nicole name , it sounds that he was speaking un clearly since he was try to hold of his tears .. Holding up the pain as he was the one who killed nicol "

" its ok kira-san , thanks for still mentioning his name " suddenly senator yuri amarfi cut the report , and smile softly to kira .

" suddenly athrun zala who piloting the blitz , assisted by dearka elthman's buster can eliminate all of the mk-2 squad . And it goes same with shinn asuka's destiny too "

" but as we can see now , before the they can pretend the enemy warship enter the earth , they've launched two mobile suit . One is the unknown white winged mobile suit , and the other was as we can see now , this mono eyes shiningly red mobile suit "

" First at all , we can see it seems the buster and destiny can take down the white winged mobile suit . Also goes like the blitz who facing the shine red mobile suit "

" but at the end , now we can see , even the destiy can cut one of the white winged mobile suit wings , the white winged mobile suit was allready taking down the destiny and buster too "

" in other place , the shine red mobile suit was move very fast and fluently as we can see .. It seems overwhelming the blitz too . "

" at the end afterall , the shine red mobile suit and white winged mobile suit came back to mendel , the destiny,buster and blitz also came back to the vessalius "

" now the last important news , we've finally anlyze the four actor who have hijacked the agustinus zaft headquarters "

" the first one , which was this short browned haired man , his id card under the name " Leon Barton " "

" the second one , this black haired man , his id card was under the name Ali-Al Kharim . For your note , some of the witness in the agustinus said this is the person who attack officer Shiho Hahnenfuss and almost raped her " . And the councill's eyes or mouth are widely opened when they hear about ali almost rape shiho .

" the third one was this blue medium haired man , we still can recognize that he was blind or not since he always close his eyes even on his picture . His id card was under the name Ikari Shijima , and we can say this is his real name since he opened a communication line to the blitz on the last battle . He's the one who piloting the shine red mobile suit "

" now the last was this blonde haired man , we dont have any information about him . Only we know that his id card was named under by Quatro Rayfinha "

" honestly , now we're trying to recognize whose this person was while we're also get helped from the Atlantic Eurasia Federation and the Uni Emirates of ORB . Report end " and kira walk back from the upfront as he finally finished his report

Lacus stand up from her chair , and speak

" All my respectfull councill member , my decision was , i want all of you think about how if we make an operation to take down the mendel and the enemy warship . Since all of us have know what they've caused to all of us . I'm not will have my act single mindedly , but i'll take a vote from all of you . Please attend the meeting tommorow to tell me your vote , thanks "

And the councill dismissed , and left the councill room .


End file.
